Marriage allegation
by The Fujoshi
Summary: Shiemi didn't think her life would get any more exciting, let alone being betrothed to the Earth King Amaimon of all people. Rating is for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Marriage Allegation

By Otaku no Baka a.k.a. the Fujoshi

I apologize before hand. I have a _million things_ I _**SHOULD**_ finish and yet here is another new story. -Bows- This one is a long one too! I promise to finish everything (eventually.)

I recently got into this series along with Magi so I decided to put my fingers in the water and write fanfiction of my favorite pairing. It was lacking, especially when it came to M rated fics.

So here is my attempt to make an Amaimon/Shiemi romance story. It will be M rated eventually but its a T at the most so far. I thank 'V' for betaing this story. If you find ANY mistakes let me know since I'm paranoid about the names/otherwise. I scanned this story a million times and still don't feel confident about it.

**Random A/N**: Mephisto has a Flandre Scarlet Touhou fan, which does indeed exist.

**Warnings**: None really outside of this pairing.

**I don't own Ao no Exorcist a.k.a Blue exorcist! If I did this pairing would be canon, Rin and Yukio be heck**

* * *

Amaimon was bored to say the least.

He was perched in the window of his brother's office, staring over the grounds as the students came out of the building to Cross Academy. From what he gathered it was almost summer and the esquires were in the process of mock exams. He had on occasion seen his younger brother coming out looking weary, so the Earth King assumed that mock exams were actually another code name for sadistic punishment.

Humans were so weak but amusing.

He bit his long claw like thumb nail, thinking fleeting thoughts, ideas settling on one subject in particular. The memory formed in his mind and started to expand, realization hitting him at the weight of his past actions.

"Aniue, I think I might be married."

Mephisto, who was trying to relax by eating shaved ice at his desk, spat out his dessert on the table. "What Amaimon?" He turned wildly in his chair toward his younger brother near his office window, momentarily forgetting etiquette.

Amaimon didn't reply, and instead remained in the window, his back facing his brother. he was rocking his boot clad feet on the sill slightly.

"In demon terms I said the verses to claim a mate and even tried to take blood, but I didn't finish the kiss. Younger brother stopped me."

Mephisto racked his brain on the incident in question and a mix of horror and amusement crossed his mind, but he kept a neutral expression. "So you're saying that you claimed one of my students?" He didn't speculate it; he was in the front row when his otouto did 'that.' The problem was that he hadn't thought that Amaimon went that far or took it that seriously.

Amaimon nodded his head slightly, still fidgeting. "She's my finacee but we're not married yet." There was a tone of slight disappointment.

Mephisto started putting together an idea in his head and continued to eat more shaved ice until Amaimon spoke again. "I think I want to marry her aniue."

* * *

The Earth king wasn't like his older brother of time Mephisto. He didn't engage in flings and summer romances but thought it was past the period to settle down.

He knew how sex worked and even engaged in various kinds of self pleasure in the past but he personally never tried it before. He would rather play by beating demons to a pulp, slaughtering various humans in glee, or engaging himself in the world of Assiah. So this concept wasn't entirely new but it was treading on dangerous ground.

Amaimon didn't want to be like those sappy worthless humans who died over their lovers and lost their identity from being infatuated. Still the idea of claiming a wife made his blood stir outside of combat. And it was his fault for going too far with teasing his younger brother; he would have to claim responsibility.

The green haired demon leaped out from his brother's open window and landed on various landings before going towards the front gate of True Cross. Now his brother would had thrown a fit and threaten him if it was a busy day but since it was practically summer vacation he was more lenient.

He landed outside of the gate, startling a few people. There was his otouto as well as his blond interest. His aniue told him that she was attending True Cross Academy full time, the same year as the older twin.

Stubborn otouto glared at him; Amaimon sensed his brother's hostility rising as he gripped his sword holder. His fiancee only glanced at him, curiosity and weariness behind her green forest eyes.

"Otouto and..." He put a finger to his lips. "I didn't get your name. I apologize about last time; I am Amaimon the Earth King."

His fiancee gasped and blushed slightly. "It's Moriyama Shiemi." She mumbled in a whisper, turning away her head. The demon king thought it was cute that she was modest. He wondered how long would it last after they finalized their vows.

"Shiemi-san." He tasted the words around his lips; trying to squash down the fire that he refused to rise further in his veins. He was sort of glad that Rin stepped into their conversation.

"What do you want?" Blue eyes glared at him and the Earth King rocked on his heels, hands in his shorts pockets. "I thought I killed you."

Amaimon wanted to laugh at how foolish his brother was. Surely a half demon who didn't understand the concept of his powers killing him, the seventh prince? He was annoyed that his brother used him again but at least aniue let him come back under the rouse of a hamster as punishment for acting out.

"I came to talk to my fiancee; is that so wrong?"

"Fiancee? What the hell are you talking about?"

Amaimon picked up his woman's gasp with his pointy ears, but continued to regard his younger half brother.

"She's mine otouto; I did the vows of passage for a demon."

"Are you serious?" Rin's face fell and the green haired man nodded.

"Yes; she would have become my wife if I had kissed her and bit her tongue as well as my own, thus sharing our life blood." Which was what he was going to do before Rin hit him.

"You're lying."

Amaimon shrugged again, already bored with the conversation. "If you doubt me ask Aniue." He pulled out a strawberry and banana sucker and put it in his mouth. His fingers were itching to hit Rin but it would be pointless, his brother would laugh and beat his ass for acting out and he wouldn't look good in front of his fiancee.

He had already messed up the start so he had to at least work towards making his way back into her good graces.

Rin growled and scuffed his foot. "Fine." Grabbing the blond girl's hand, the two marched back into the school with the Earth King on their heels.

* * *

Amaimon leaned outside the doorway as Rin argued with his brother in his office.

"WHAT!" A scream rang out as Rin growled at Mephisto, slamming both hands on his desk. He was already tired from waking earlier than usual, taking exams all day, and then finding out that the Earth King was still alive and just as annoying as usual.

Mephisto sighed, fanning himself with a Japanese Touhou fan of Scarlet. His cravat was slightly undone along with his blazer and his hat sat next to him. "Yes he was correct; my silly little brother has bonded with Moriyama-san."

"But but...I thought it was impossible! How in the world-"

"You should know from your studies that bonding with a demon is different than a human in terms of marriage. If he had finished the passage, then there would be nothing I could do about it and Moriyama-san would have become Amaimon's wife."

Shiemi was silent, thoughts whirling in her head. She couldn't believe the demon that had put that bug in her during the camping trip was her betrothed. She loved Yuki-chan, so finding out that she was stuck with another male had her heart hurting.

Mephisto sighed as he felt his brother's flames spike up, his tail wagging in agitation. Didn't he tell him to hide his tail so that it wouldn't attract attention and it was a weakness? Sure the student body knew about his secret but still. "All a demon needs to be with another is to say the words of devotion and have both parties agree on it. Even if it was under duress, I can do nothing towards annulling it."

"Moriyama-san." The demon of time regarded the silent blond girl. "It will be alright; the passage was incomplete so you are not Amaimon's wife yet. I will try to find a way for you to escape this."

It was a half lie; there was one way, but Mephisto knew Amaimon wasn't going to agree to it. That, and he thought this would be an amusing show altogether.

Shiemi nodded her head and Rin snorted, annoyed. "This isn't over yet clown."

Amaimon perked up at the silence and a minute later the door opened again. He was going to say something towards his wife in question, but Rin pulled her away from his reach.

The half demon put an arm around her shoulders, and for the first time, Amaimon felt frustration. His normally passive features turned into a frown and he balled his fingers into a fist, cutting his palms in the process. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to restrain himself from lashing out.

"Come on Shiemi, let's talk to my brother and see if he can help as well. I haven't seen him lately, but maybe we could try to find him together." The woman nodded, still lost in her own thoughts and world. Rin turned and gave Amaimon another glare before leading her down the hall and away.

The Earth king raised his bloodied hand towards his mouth, biting on his nails once more. He was about to follow them when Mephisto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Amaimon."

If it wasn't for a small last minute sense of reason he would have ignored him. "Yes aniue?"

"Come inside, I will give you advice." Mephisto still cared for his brother so he decided to at least give him assistance on how to court women.


	2. Chapter 2

Marriage Allegation

By the Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no baka

I forgot to mention that this takes place after the anime but it shares similar events from the manga, so Shiemi is going to the same school as Rin and the others. Also headcanon is that Amaimon can't be beaten that easily like he did in the anime, (the manga shows this in spades,) which will be mentioned later on in the story.

Oh yeah if you know a way I can make better line breaks let me know. For some reason the Doc Manager keeps derping on me and doesn't let me do the custom made ones.

**Random A/N**: Monjayaki is similar to okonomiyaki but its a specialty of the Kanto region of Japan. The dough is far runnier and its texture is similar to melted cheese. It was mentioned in the AOE anime.

Purple Lilacs mean first emotions of love, Blackthorns mean Difficulty, and Rose, dog means Pleasure and pain.

**I still don't own Ao no Exorcist!** Or else Rin and Yukio would switch names.

* * *

Amaimon was a smart demon but Mephisto knew that his younger brother had no clue when it came to human girls.

The two were in Mephisto's large house, sitting on pink bean bag chairs in the dining room. It was night-time and the two were eating Monjayaki together.

"My dear otouto," The pink clad demon was the first to talk between bites of his gratin monja. "I will now emphasize and bring about clarification on the advice I gave to you earlier."

The Earth King listened as he continued to eat his own meaty monja. He didn't have his shoes on nor his jacket, stocking clad toes wiggling in anticipation.

Mephisto waved his index finger and a white board came down in between them. "The first step I told you was getting to know the woman you desire." A cute black chibi drawing of Shiemi appeared. "She's a tamer type, and enjoys plants as well as earth like items."

Amaimon nodded; it wouldn't be hard to bring up a conversation with his woman then.

"Do not bring her weeds or anything degrading. Flowers would do nicely but it would be wiser to find out her other likes and dislikes first. She might not positively react to brutally violated uprooted plants."

Amaimon only raised an eyebrow instead of commenting; he had learned in the past not to interrupt his brother.

"Next step is to take her out on dates, or gatherings that only the two of you can socialize in. It is a good idea to try to focus on making sure the two of you are alone with each other; no third parties." A picture of Rin with an angry face, Yukio with a smiling face, and some of the other boys and girls of the class appeared. "Listen to everything that she says and pay attention to details. Pick up any subterfuge behind her words, although Moriyama-chan is a good girl."

Mephisto took a break to put in a mouthful of Monja with a spatula and pointed towards Rin with his index finger. "This is your one-sided rival. Moriyama-chan is oblivious to his feelings for her so you have an advantage; She considers him a friend at the most." He them pointed towards Yukio. "This is your other rival. Moriyama-chan likes this half brother of ours, but he is also oblivious to her feelings and has no idea regarding them."

"Ah!" The Honorable Knight's green eyes lit up. "If you can somehow manage to get on this girl's side," the demon pointed towards Izumo. "...Then you can be closer in her good graces. It would be difficult to get everyone on your side because of Rin but this girl in particular is one Moriyama-chan favors the most."

"I see." Amaimon bit his fingernail. He didn't think he would have a problem doing most of what his Aniue mentioned. He wanted to ask why his brother of all people was helping him but he kept his mouth shut. Sometimes its best to not inquire about what Mephisto planned.

Instead the two demon lords continued to eat, saying stuff in between. Then, Mephisto lead the younger brother demon into his bedroom and started up a game of Mario Party 8.

"Aniue, you know I'm horrible at these games!" The Earth King tried to protest, but his brother was persistent.

"Bah! At least play one game." Mephisto threw the demon a green Wii controller while he settled on the carpet with his own pink one, already concentrating.

Amaimon only sighed and tried his best, picking Bowser and anticipating his inevitable loss.

* * *

Shiemi sighed as she settled down in her dorm room. She didn't share a room with her friends, Izumo and Paku, but they were down the hall close by if she wanted to talk to them.

The blond girl lay on her bed, face first. She buried her head into the pillow that lightly had her scent and started to recall the conversation she had hours prior.

"What do you mean there is nothing we can do for now?"

Yukio sighed; the three of them were outside of his class. He didn't do all of Rin's exams, but a majority of them he shared with his nii-san.

"If what Pheles-san said was true, then there isn't a lot I can do." Yukio was leaning against his homeroom desk, arms folded. "The only advantage of a pact, or marriage between demons, is that both parties have to agree. Since Shiemi agreed, even under her state of mind she is at a disadvantage."

The now-demon twin pushed up his glasses. "There is another way out of it; if you could somehow convince Amaimon to break the pact, then you would be free, Shiemi."

The blond bit her lip; it was pointless. It looked like the Earth King's mind was set with resolution. Maybe she could appeal to his humane side? Did demons even have humane sides? Well, since Mephisto was a demon himself and didn't seem too bad, it wasn't impossible.

Rin, on the other hand, exploded. "Bullshit! This can't be it! I refuse to give up, Yukio!"

Yukio glared at his brother, his tail coming out in shared agitation and his pointy ears fidgeting. "I know, I know! I'll re-read more ancient demonology passages and work with the other teachers about this." His gaze softened at the girl in between them. "I promise to do everything in my power to help you, Shiemi-san."

The blond girl sighed again, turning her head slightly. Her familiar, Nii-chan, exclaimed a concerned tone next to her, appearing in front of her.

"I'm okay, Nii-chan." She patted the familiar on the head, trying to squash down her own doubts of her faux optimism. Tomorrow was another day after all, and she refused to be down in the dumps over this.

* * *

Shiemi awoke exhausted. She barely slept with her thoughts wandering like they did.

Grimacing at the fact that she had slept in her school uniform, she picked up her spare in the drawers and went down to the dorm showers, realizing that everyone else was already gone.

She had two more days before a short repose then summer vacation. Shiemi was kind of grateful, since it meant that she had free time to assess the situation and not be distracted by school.

Ukobach would sometimes come over and fix the girls' meals, so Shiemi ran down the stairs to the barren cafeteria and rummaged in the fridge. She pulled out a bento, as well as her breakfast that needed to be heated up.

The herbologist knew that she was already late, but refuse to give up a proper breakfast. She tried to eat quickly, giving Nii-chan milk, as well as water, in between bites. Then, she was running out of the dorm and towards True Cross Academy.

It was hot, her white uniform top sticking to her chest as she huffed and puffed towards the main entrance. Most of the students were already in their class rooms and by the time she reached hers with her friends she was already panting in lethargy.

Everyone was gathered around in the class since Yukio had yet to arrive. She was curious on what they were doing, walking inside slowly until realization dawned on her that they had formed a circle around her desk.

She glanced around the mounds of heads, hearing Rin's concerned voice as she spied the source of their combined interests.

There, on her desk, was a jade vase. Inside of it was an assortment of flowers.

Shiemi covered her mouth to hide the surprised gasp as all heads turned to her. She flushed blood red and tried to ignore them, puffing up her cheeks and slowly sitting down in the chair.

The flowers were Blackthorns, Purple Lilacs, and Rose dogs. The Tamer was confused at the arrangement and cocked her head slightly. "He's never been in love before? Is that why it seems painful to him?"

Once Yukio entered the classroom, everyone dispersed back to their seats. Shiemi sighed and pondered.

'He's a demon, so maybe in Gehenna they don't have crushes? But then how do they have offspring...' Gehenna seemed like a drab and dreary place, so it would make sense that Amaimon had never fallen in love before. Was she just a convenience then for the Earth King?

A feeling of dejection settled in her heart at the thought. 'No, that's not true; there was Shura-san and Izumo-san at the camp trip, as well. Instead of picking those girls, he picked me.'

She tried to wash her negative emotions away as Yukio neared her, raising an eyebrow. She only put up a smile and accepted her paper exam, focusing on that instead.

* * *

Shiemi breathed in relief at the end of her exams. She had one more then a couple of days rest before summer vacation started. She was going to go back to her mother's shop and work there during her break.

Grabbing her bag, she was a bit surprised when her familiar Nii-chan pulled on her shirt sleeve. The tamer blinked and turned towards where her spirit was pointing towards, gasping.

There was Amaimon, sucking on a lollipop outside of the class window. She ran quickly, ignoring Rin's questioning, and ran towards the school gates.

She panted, finding the demon king near a secluded area on the outskirts of True Cross Academy. He came out of the shadows, still licking the multicolor candy.

"What...are you doing here?" Did Mephisto know? He had to know, since he was the principal and was the older sibling of Amaimon.

"Is it so wrong to see my fiancee?" His blue colored eyes raked up and down her figure and Shiemi shivered slightly, folding her arms across her chest. She had never received this much attention from a man before.

"No..." Shiemi was at a loss for words. She was still confused on the whole matter and didn't know how to handle it. Part of her wanted to better understand the demon in front of her. If he was Rin's brother from what Rin told her the other day then he couldn't be so bad, could he?

Amaimon approached her until they were almost at arm's length. Her lower lip trembled but the Earth King was passive as usual. She felt like he was staring through her body.

"I see you don't have the flowers I sent you." He was worried about being too hasty with them, but thought that she would be interested in the meaning behind them.

"Oh!" That's right; she had accidentally left them in the classroom. "I'll ask Yuki-chan to hold them for me until tomorrow!"

There was a flash of something, but Shiemi barely registered it before it vanished back into his aloof facade. "Is 'Yuki-chan' otouto?"

Shiemi nodded her head; he must be talking about Yukio. "Yes; I've known Yukio since I was younger. He's a precious person to me."

Amaimon only nodded, giving her another look before turning on his heel, the lollipop still between his lips.

* * *

The demon was feeling something he wasn't familiar with: jealous anguish.

When his fiancee mentioned his half brother's name, he had almost bit his circle lollipop in half with his fangs and then thought about beating the brown haired glasses-wearing teacher into slime.

Around him, she showed signs of fear like a weary creature around a predator, each word calculated and clipped. The minute his half brother was brought into the conversation her green eyes had suddenly lit up, dimples showed on her cheeks, and the most delicate smile graced her lips; one that made the Earth king's blood stir.

If only she would look at him like that.

The two walked side by side, silent. Amaimon didn't mind the quietness but he was used to people conversing with him, so it was a bit queer. Still he refused to terrorize the woman next to him anymore, so he held his tongue.

Shiemi on the other hand was at a loss on what to say. Would it be to personal to ask about his interests? To get closer without furthering their relationship in that manner? The idea of settling down still brought an ache to her head and made her feel light-head, so she was afraid that the conversation would go down that path.

Nii-chan was the first one to break the ice, appearing in curiosity at the Earth king before hopping on his shoulder. Amaimon barely regarded her after as he listened to the spirit converse in the language of their kinsmen.

The tamer was going to exclaim her protest, but she watched in wonder as the two talked in another language. She assumed it had to be Gehenna.

After a few more minutes of the private dialogue she quietly interrupted. "Ummmm...I'm sorry but..."

Nii-chan and Amaimon turned, the latter sucking on the remains of the lollipop. "Oh forgive me; I forgot you were there."

She wanted to huff at his blunt rudeness, but he continued as if he didn't do anything wrong. "Your spirit 'Nii-chan,' was telling me tales of Assiah. I was wondering about his origins, since most of his relatives live in my domain, after all and he's so young. He says that he enjoys it here and really loves being around his friend."

Shiemi blushed at the emotions her familiar poured out to the demon and wanted to hug the creature but felt it would be awkward since Nii-chan was still resting on Amaimon's shoulder.

The Earth King rolled the stick around his lips. "I thought it was weird that he was away for so long, but since he has no issues and his parents don't mind it's fine." He stopped and regarded the human girl. "It means that you are more in tune with demons than most humans; a perfect quality for a wife."

Shiemi blushed harder; she could taste the admiration in those words. It made her feel bubbly and part of her was torn for getting excited from a few choice praises, but she squashed it down. Amaimon wasn't a bad guy so far; rash and young, but he didn't seem bad for a demon.

The three continued to walk, reaching the dorm quicker than Shiemi wanted. Part of her wanted to ask about Gehenna, to ask about Amaimon's personal life. Did demons really did feel emotions like humans and half-lings did, or was he playing games and just 'bored?'

Amaimon was kind of disappointed; he finally formed an idea on how to appeal to his fiancee more. Unlike most things, he was planning this through.

He turned towards the blond once again and reached out his hand, letting the familiar jump from his clawed fingers to her shoulder blade. Amaimon's fingers reached further and Shiemi gasped.

He traced his fingers slowly, feeling strands of her hair. It wasn't fear he smelt this time- no it was something else and he was almost tempted to close the gap between them and push his tongue into her pretty petite-

Amaimon pulled back slowly; without a word he turned around. He pulled out another lollipop, this time a summer orange cake pop. The demon stuffed his hands into his shorts pockets, restraining himself from turning around and ravishing the woman behind him.

Shiemi was confused; the demon let Nii-chan safely hop towards her and then played with her hair. She thought for a moment he was going to kiss her like in the forest, but he didn't.

What was even more mind boggling was that a part of her wanted him to do so. She shook her head and ran into her dorms. 'That's silly, no I'm silly.' It had to be the heat.


	3. Chapter 3

Marriage Allegation

By the Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

**Random A/N:** Gion Matsuri is a festival in Kyoto and one of the most famous ones in Japan; it goes through the entire month of July. Tanabata is the star festival and the days vary though the month of July and August but it usually starts on the seventh. Shichigatsu Obon is a three day festival to honor the spirits of one's ancestors and is celebrated in July specifically in the eastern Japan lands of the Kanto region.

**I don't own this series duh! It belongs to Kazue Katō**

* * *

The next day, Shiemi woke up as usual like clockwork. She didn't have to run to class this time and made it early, watching as a brown haired teacher started sorting papers and a few students loitering around.

Yukio managed to deliver her flowers yesterday before she went to bed, not really asking her about them, but telling her that if she needed someone to talk to, she could talk to him. She only nodded her head, settling into her sleeping kimono before drifting into a listless, deep sleep.

"Moriyama-san, there is something on the desk for you."

The blond girl blinked; her teacher was right. On her desk was an assortment of candy. Chocolate boxes, bags, lollipops, cake pops, suckers; a bit of everything, really.

She even recognized some of her favorite mint herb candy in the batch. 'How in the world did he know?' She found that she didn't mind and felt bashful and happy, delighted that someone gave her such a treat.

The attention she was getting was unusual, but not discouraging. Actually the more gifts Amaimon gave her, the more bubbly she got. The tamer popped her favorite candy into her mouth and hummed, putting the rest away before her class started to gather.

* * *

Amaimon was perched on the fountain in the center of True Cross Academy.

He was pondering his decision; the girl in question that he chosen to be his wife wasn't anything special. There was something though that made her different than the other two women at the camping trip. Was it her personality? Her element? Or something else altogether?

Whatever it was, the Earth King didn't enjoy how it brought about repressed emotions he sealed away ages ago. Sure all demons wanted sex, but he wanted much much more than that. He wanted to dominate everything about her, to have her smile only for him, to leave her panting and breathless under his long tongue.

He knew the path he was taking and instead of fighting against it he was going to crash head first towards it. At least he could try to control the outcome.

A ringing noise interrupted him from his musing and he pulled out his phone. Amaimon wasn't surprised that _'Aniue,'_ was on his caller ID and prepared himself. From what he gathered from their one sided conversation, his brother was fed up with Behemoth after the creature tried to eat his gaming controller again and demanded that he pick up the hobgoblin.

Amaimon only sighed and straightened himself up. Stretching his arms and cracking his back, he jumped towards his brother's office, trying to make it there and back before his fiancee got out of class.

* * *

Shiemi tried to stifle a yawn.

'Finally!'

She thought about walking with Rin today but the boy was sleeping on his desk exhausted.

The tamer giggled and Nii-chan did as well on her shoulder. She went from her classroom and out of the door, walking down the familiar stone path. She wasn't entirely surprised to see Amaimon near the gate in the shadows, but she was surprised to see that weird demon along with him on a chain.

"Oh, is that a hobgoblin?" Shiemi recognized the beast from her studies. She barely recalled the creature that gave them problems during the camping trip, since she was under the spell of that parasite.

"Yes; aniue told me to pick him up." The beast tried to struggle against him, but he kept it at bay. Behemoth knew who its master was.

Shiemi stared at the creature in wonder before shaking her head. "Well, let's go then!"

She walked alongside of Amaimon, the hobgoblin running slightly forward. Nii-chan was having fun, jumping between the two of them in glee. The blond girl tried to start up a conversation, but once again she was at a loss for words. What could she talk to a demon about?

Shiemi bit her lip. Amaimon wasn't any different than Rin; they both had demon blood. It was just that she had known Rin longer, while with the Earth king they had kind of gotten off on the wrong foot. He didn't treat her bad, even while she was a hostage, and an unsettling feeling settled in the pit of her stomach for being insensitive.

"Amaimon, I-" She was cut off when green and yellow tackled her.

The Earth King cursed; he got distracted when Shiemi actually worked up the nerve to talk to him. It was enough for Behemoth to get loose and approach the girl. His power radiated, causing the hobgoblin to cease and whimper.

Shiemi wasn't scared; she was just caught off guard when the thing leaped and threw her to the ground. The hobgolin rested on her chest, drool getting on her shirt. She stared into its eyes before the creature panted and gave her a lick.

"Awwww!" The tamer giggled; it was just like a dog! She sat up on her elbows and laughed as it licked her again.

Well, this was new. Behemoth was never friendly unless it was someone he respected. He didn't enjoy aniue's company and would often try to bite his head or eat his stuff and he regarded his brothers with an air of indifference.

Amaimon watched the two interact, with Behemoth looking pleased as his wife patted and stroked his head. He couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth twitch in a half smile at the sight.

* * *

Shiemi stretched her arms; she was so glad that exams were over! Today was a free period so most of the students just talked and conversed.

She glanced around and waved to Rin, who only smiled back. The black haired half demon walked over to her desk.

"How are things with ya?"

"Great! I feel confident about my scores." She was already a second year Esquire and almost a third year in school and she only had another semester before she could take the test to become a full-fledged exorcist. She still wasn't too sure on her goal though; her mind has been hesitant to take the last step. Unlike Bon and Rin, she didn't have a major plan in mind outside of not being a burden and helping people.

Rin smiled, showing his fangs. "You haven't had any trouble, have you?"

She blinked before understanding dawned on her. "OH! No, no, it hasn't been any trouble at all!"

"Well if broccoli head gives you any trouble just come to me and Yukio, alright?"

Shiemi nodded her head; Rin was such a good friend. They had made up after the Gehenna gate incident and quickly settled down as companions.

The two continued to converse about little things until Yukio walked over. "Excuse me."

"Oh Yuki-chan!" Shiemi didn't notice how Rin grunted at the nickname and Yukio pushed up his glasses. "I think I did good this year on my final."

The exorcist nodded his head. "I hope so; unlike nii-san..." He left it open and gestured towards his older brother.

"HEY! I studied this time because you wouldn't stop harping and bitching about it! You told me you would make me eat dinner with that clown again if I failed! Sure the ramen is good, but I want something outside of that staple food!"

As the two argued Shiemi couldn't help but giggle; she wonder if all siblings acted like this? Her thoughts wandered to Mephisto and Amaimon; she would have to ask the demon next time she ran into him.

"That reminds me, when is Bon coming back?"

'Oh yeah.' Bon, Izumo, and Konekomaru did their exams early; The blond black haired teen as well as the shorter teen had to do Gion Matsuri in their hometown in Kyoto, while Izumo had to prepare and do Tanabata and the Shichigatsu Obon here in the mainland.

"He's going to be back in August; I already graded his exam." Rin's tail puffed in agitation at the look Yukio gave him. "Compared to yours..."

Shiemi laughed at the brother's antics until a small "Nii!" alerted her. "Nii-chan!"

She parted from the two and raced out of the classroom down, her familiar leading her on.

"Nii-chan why-" She was cut off when two strong arms grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows.

She was going to scream, struggling and confused on why her familiar wasn't doing anything.

"It is just me."

Breath near her ear made her movements cease. Amaimon had hugged her from behind and pulled her into a corner of the hallway. She blushed at the fact that she could feel his body heat and smell a type of sweetness emanating from his mouth.

"Yes...?" She shivered at the smell of the demon, which seemed to be a mixture of grass, herbs, and something syrupy. His face was near her hair now, and his hands were crossed across her stomach. It was more of an embrace than something lecherous.

He didn't say anything and she felt slightly uncomfortable. Shiemi never been in such close proximity with a male before.

"I...I would like to go on a date to aniue's amusement park with you."

The tamer blushed at the slight stammer in his voice. "Umm..." She didn't mind at all, but her words stuck to the roof of her mouth.

"Aniue has informed me that exams are over and summer vacation is this weekend."

'Pheles-san?' Shiemi blinked slowly, feeling Amaimon's fingers trace her stomach. "I...I don't mind going this weekend!" She was feeling uncomfortable, her face lighting up on fire.

"I see." His voice still sounded indifferent, but he let her go. Shiemi turned around quickly, seeing Nii-chan on the Earth king's head, waving. She pouted at how her familiar quickly adapted to the other demon and disregarded her feelings. Maybe Nii-chan knew something that she didn't about Amaimon?

"I'll pick you up at an appropriate time." Nii-chan jumped from his head and he turned on his heel, walking away.

"Wait!" He stopped and she ran up to him. Shiemi flushed again, but managed to speak up. "I...may I have your phone number?"

Amaimon raised a heavy eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He pulled out his flip phone and exchanged numbers with his fiancee. "Just call when you're ready or need something. It would be easier than what you just did."

He nodded, although he didn't feel that anything was wrong with holding his woman. The two parted, with Nii-chan waving at the retreating demon's back.


	4. Chapter 4

Marriage Allegation

By the Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

**Random A/N:** Chichiue is another way of saying "honorable father." Shibui is a type of spicy sauce. Dorayaki is а red bean pancake

There is a lot of shout outs from other anime/manga series so keep an eye out! Also this a long one so get a popcorn; I couldn't figure out a way to break it apart without ruining the flow.

**I don't own Ao no Exorcist! I'm a girl but still...why would I own it?**

* * *

Shiemi was wringing her fingers back and forth.

It was Saturday and Amaimon called her the night before about going to Mephy land. She was trying to find an outfit to wear.

She didn't know what people wore on such an excursion so she decided on a Houmongi kimono. The tamer thought about asking her mother but she didn't want to go into details about her engagement, especially to a demon.

Amaimon told her to met him outside of the entrance. So here she was, twittering her thumbs and getting glances from passer bys. 'I have a little money on me just in case.'

"Oh there you are my fiancee."

Shiemi 'eeped' at the sight of the Earth King appearing out of no where; she only closed her eyes for a second.

Amaimon had on his usual clothing and he was munching on something. It was confirmed to be bubble gum when he started to blow bubbles.

"Ummmm...I never did this before so...let's go!" Shiemi wasn't going to let her nerves get her down; she settled on her optimism and drew courage from that.

"I haven't either." Amaimon gave a half hearted shrug at the bubbly girl.

"Really? I guess we have more in common than I thought!" Now Shiemi was curious; what else was the demon similar to her about?

The two went inside, Shiemi noticing how people were staring at the odd couple. She sighed and ignored it, deciding to talk to the demon who was more focused on his gum than the surroundings.

"So what do demons do to have fun then?"

"Fun? Well we mostly fight in Gehenna." He had his hands in his pockets in thought; he wanted to tell his finacee that they also had copious amounts of sex but she wouldn't enjoy that. Amaimon and his brother Mephisto were eccentric demons; the former having a fiery passionate spirit for combat that overridden most of his sexual yearning while the latter was more into romances and what he claimed as 'pimping,' rather than random spontaneous romps.

"Oh that sounds dreary!" Shiemi had a better understanding. If Gehenna was like that no wonder demons always wanted to go to Assiah. She touched his arm slightly in empathy.

Amaimon slowed down his walk; a jolt of something unfamiliar shook him to the core. His heart fluttered wildly and for the first time in his demon life he had to restrain his face so his emotions wouldn't get the best of him.

He wanted, no he craved to turn to his fiancee and tell her that the decades and decades of living in Gehenna made him became accustomed to it. Then he wanted to kiss her concern away, to ravish her small neck with his tongue, to bite down-

Amaimon cursed in his head and counted backwards; ignoring how those green eyes were starting to worry.

"It is not that bad." The Earth king was glad his voice didn't crack. "Chichiue gives me free rein to transverse between realms since me and aniue have bodies here." He blew a bubble to distract himself further away from those disturbing feelings. Amaimon didn't get scared or spooked but those emotions unnerved him; he always thought that humans were a momentary diversion at the most.

No this one girl was different; was it the fact that she actually cared about his being compared to the other humans, who only craved his power, cursed his name, or respected him out of fear?

"Oh that's good." Shiemi was worried; she thought she felt something from the Earth King. She was glad that he wasn't off put by her prying conversation. "At least here you can have fun and go to amusement parks and oh!" She hit her fist. "Maybe I can take you to the festival!"

"Festival? Ah you mean one of those gatherings that you eat snacks and play games? Aniue took me to one of them before."

"Mmhm!" Shiemi smiled, the corner of her eyes going up. "I'll show you the good things of Japan! This way you won't feel so bad when you go back to Gehenna!"

Amaimon stopped as they reached the center of Mephy land. "So what do you want to do first?" The demon really wanted to eat something sweet but he could endure for now.

"Oh I know!" She pointed towards the ride that said "Go to hell."

The Earth King wanted to laugh at the irony of it all and let the tamer lead him towards the line.

* * *

They managed to get to the front in no time and Shiemi 'oohed,' when the bar went down and the roller coaster started to go up. Amaimon was emotionless but he couldn't help but laugh slightly at the reactions of his fiancee as well as the humans behind him when the coaster dropped down from its decent.

Shiemi felt winded; she had to lean against the Earth King afterward. "That was so fun! I never been on a roller coaster before!"

"Really?"

"No! When I was younger I would either work at my mom's shop, be with my grandmother in the garden, or play by myself. Not too many kids socialized with me..." She sighed at the memories but perked up. "But today I have you so its not so bad!"

Amaimon blinked and found himself blushing slightly. He opened his mouth, then closed it. "Yes...ah how about that ride?" He pointed towards another roller coaster; what his fiancee said made his heart react again. Nobody, outside of his aniue, said such words to him.

* * *

"I can not believe we are doing this nii-san."

Yukio and Rin were both in Mephy land, "doing recon," what Rin proclaimed. No they were spying on Amaimon and Shiemi plain and simple and there was nothing to justify it.

"Why not Yukio? You know what Amaimon is and I don't trust him around Shiemi-chan!" Rin was jealous; Shiemi said she would take him to Mephy land! Instead he was here with his brother of all people. He didn't mind but he rather be with a girl instead.

"I know nii-san but the Earth King is Shiemi's fiance until further notice." Yukio pushed up his glasses; he didn't enjoy the fact that Amaimon was familiar with Shiemi either but it was out of their hands.

Yukio had a day off in between finalizing paperwork so he had on a long sleeve tee as well as some blue jeans while his twin had on a short sleeve t shirt and looser jean slacks.

"Let's tail them on that ride!"

* * *

Shiemi laughed as she laid back on a park bench in exhaustion. They managed to get on all of the roller coasters, the haunted house, (she ended up hugging the demon close much to her embarrassment and Amaimon's amusement.)

Amaimon hate to admit it but he was indeed having 'fun.' The humans scared so easily; none of the rides spooked him at and he found it more enjoyable when the humans would scream on each one.

Also it was a thrill to see his fiancee's reactions: how she would pout standing in lines like a hamster's cheeks full of food, how she cling to him on the obvious haunted house, (his body still tingled when his face was near her hair, smelling of flowers, lemongrass, and her own scent,) how she laughed like a child on the merry go round, how she refused to go on the tea cups due to her Ex-wire ghost experience.

"This is so much fun and we haven't been on all the rides yet!" She put a sleeve arm over her eyes and laughed. "Are you having fun too?"

"Yes." Amaimon had his elbows on the back of the bench, head tossed back. "I never had this much fun in a while, not even in Gehenna."

"That's great!" Shiemi sat up and clasped her hands together, eyes closed in glee. "I'm hungry, how about you?"

"Mhmmm." Amaimon tried to get up, grunting as he rose from his feet. "You stay here, I will get the food."

"But-" She pouted again and the demon had to restrain himself from pinching her cheeks.

"Its fine; aniue gives me more money than otouto and I work." It wasn't hard for the Earth King to do the odd job here and there that required manual labor. "And I do not want my fiancee to paid for our meal."

Shiemi blushed at that but told the demon what she wanted. Amaimon put his hands in his pockets and walked off towards the concession stands, slightly surprised that Nii-chan appeared out of no where and hung on with him.

"Oh, you want something as well?"

"Nii!"

* * *

"Ugh."

Rin patted his brother's back as they came out of the men's washroom. The older brother forgot that his younger twin didn't fare well on roller coasters and it wasn't until the third one back to back that he remembered.

"Sorry Yukio." He gave his sibling some ginger that he had on him. "Chew on that; it should help the nausea."

The teen nodded slightly, afraid that if he talked he would end up sick again. He barely made it to the washroom.

Yukio felt some of the queasiness pass. "You owe me for this."

"I said I was sorry! Geez." Rin grunted; he felt bad enough. His tail swished as well. "I promise to make you something nice ok?"

"Ulp...please don't talk about food right now Rin." Yukio paled slightly and touched his stomach; at least he wasn't feeling dizzy anymore but the thought still made him feel sick.

The two walked slowly towards where they assumed Shiemi and the Earth King were located. "Damn we lost them." The only thing the Ex-wire seen were adults and kids near the merry go round.

"Hold on nii-san." Yukio pulled his brother by the sleeve suddenly.

"Huh what-" Rin was confused at first until his twin point out a stand near by. "But I thought you didn't want any food right now?"

"No it's Pheles-san." The half demon blinked and squinted his eyes near the bright pink booth. "Well hell it is the clown!" He pulled along his brother gently, not wanting to make him feel any worse.

Lo and behold there was Mephisto Pheles; selling crepes and other snack foods in his pink booth.

"Hey clown what are you doing here?" Rin fumed; did Mephisto know that Shiemi and Amaimon were on a date?

"Oh its Rin and Yukio!" The man had on a pink work uniform, a purple apron, and a small pink stand baseball cap. "For your information I happen to work here on the weekends."

"Seriously?" Rin face-faulted slightly; so the principle had a day labor job as well? What did the demon not do?

"Ah Yukio~ You look terrible." Mephisto excused himself and went down in the back and gave him some tonic water. "Sip on that."

Yukio nodded his head and opened the bottle, drinking it.

"So what do you sell here?" Now Rin was curious, attention diverted from the mission. He tried to peer into the booth behind the time demon.

"Tsk Tsk." Mephisto put up a gloved finger and waved it, blocking Rin's view. "So rude." Rin pouted but the demon ignored it. "For your information I sell drinks, crepes, sausages, grilled Tsukune, ice cream..."

"Sausages?" Rin exclaimed and Yukio had to raise an eyebrow at that. "You mean like the western hot dogs?"

"Yes."

"Sir you can cook something _normal_?" The years working as a teacher he never heard of or saw the demon cook anything outside of that spicy meal he gave the two of them.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Mephisto's face; he didn't want to admit that he had help from a few lesser demons. Before he could come up with a lie he felt his younger brother's energy nearby.

Amaimon paused; he was so lost in his thoughts that he missed his otouto's along with his aniue's energy. He cursed his mistake but continued to look passive.

"Hello loud otouto, quiet otouto, aniue." He approached the stand with Nii-chan on his head and a hand up in salute. "I need some of your strawberry crepes, two cake pops, two bottles of lemonade, two sticks of cotton candy, caramel popcorn, one sausage on a stick, a sausage on a bun as well as chikama on a stick with extra cheese."

"Really so much Amaimon?" Mephisto teased and the younger demon only nodded, not taking the bait. The older man only rolled his eyes and went in the back to prepare the food.

"Hey its you!" Rin growled and pointed his finger at the passive demon.

"Otouto I already greeted myself earlier; did it really take you that long to respond?" The Ex-wire had the urge to pull his sword out at the insult but a hand on his shoulder restrained himself.

"No nii-san; there are too many people and its not appropriate." Yukio had to be the voice of reason.

"I am not here to fight anyway." Amaimon only sighed and rocked on his heels, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah you're here on a date with Shiemi!" Rin's tail bristled up along with the other man. "It's not right how you and your shenanigans caused her to be in this mess!"

"Shenanigans? Mess? Oh!" Amaimon pulled out his hands and hit his palm with his fist. "You like my fiancee correct?"

Rin blushed. "Yes...No! I mean no! I mean that's not the point! The point is that she didn't want this! She likes my brother so it ain't right!"

Yukio paused, the bottle between his lips. "What do you mean Rin?"

Rin ignored him and continued to have a one sided argument with his half brother. "You doing that ritual and saying those things when you don't even like her!"

Amaimon frowned, showing emotions for once since the conversation started. "I like her otouto." He put his hands back in his pockets. "It does not matter if you like her or if quiet otouto likes her; she's **mine**. You know its wrong to take a woman from a demon once she's claimed right?" From what the Earth King remembered from watching television it was wrong for humans to do that as well, so what the hell was his problem?

Yukio swallowed; the energy that raced from the Earth King was staggering. Mephisto choose that time to come back.

"Here otouto!" He grunted, putting down a massive box in front of his booth. A few of his helper demons had the other items. "That will be three thousand, three hundred, and thirty three yen."

Amaimon shrugged and pulled out two two thousand yen notes.

"Wha- you have those too!" Rin's eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped.

The Earth King ignored him and went to pay his brother. "Keep the change aniue."

Rin snarled, common sense and restraint barely keeping him in check as Amaimon ended the conversation by walking off with the food.

"Pheles-san, did you know the two were going out here?" Yukio turned to the Honorable Knight in confusion.

Mephisto waved his hand. "No it was a coincidence." Well it was a half lie; he overheard the conversation over Amaimon's phone and decided to switch shifts with another worker at the last minute.

Yukio didn't believe him but there was nothing he could do; the demon after all was his superior. "Come on Rin; if you must spy on them then I will remain with you till the end."

"Really Yukio?" Rin smiled and hugged his younger brother. "Thanks."

* * *

"Oh thank you Amaimon!"

The two were under an umbrella stand eating their meal. "I hope it wasn't too much of a hassle."

"No." The demon went into his food with gusto, starting with the chikama before eating the sweet stuff. He preferred to savor his treats so that the flavor isn't washed out by the lesser food.

Shiemi took glances at her so called 'fiance,' watching how he ate the stick of white fish and cheese with indifference. He always had that look on him and she wondered was he bored being around her? The tamer felt anxious for once, eating her sausage and biting her lip between chews.

Amaimon caught her gaze and she flushed; his green eyes seem to stare through her soul. Shiemi caught something in them before he closed them and continued to eat his fish stick with a hand to his face.

'Wh...what?' The girl never felt this flustered except for the times around Yukio. 'My heart...' Her chest was beating wildly and she had to shake her head to calm herself down.

Amaimon seen how his wife peered at him and felt his pride rise; he enjoyed that she was looking at him with blood to her cheeks and not his otouto's. He fed Nii-chan popcorn between bites, finally working his way on a crepe.

"Oh Nii-chan!" Shiemi didn't know her familiar came along with them; she thought the spirit was at home with her mother. She managed to put some lemonade in a cap and give it to the Earth creature, which required her to be closer to Amaimon.

The demon paused mid bite; Shiemi was near enough that he could feel her body heat. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the strawberries and creme from the crepe and not other thoughts.

* * *

Once they were done eating and cleaning up the two played at the arcade. Amaimon was more confident doing these games rather than his brother's visual 'video games,' having confidence that he could win his bride to be a prize.

Shiemi now had a large, green plush hamster, a blue hedgehog hug plush, as well as a green balloon that she gave to Nii-chan. The girl insisted that Amaimon take a prize as well so he had a small blond girl with twin drills and two guns in his pocket.

It was starting to get late and Shiemi yawned slightly.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

The girl blinked and shook her head, turning towards the demon. "No not yet; I wanted to go on one last ride." She pointed towards the ferris wheel.

Amaimon bit his nail and stared; he never ridden on one before but his brother would say how they were 'romantic and the joys of youth,' from segments of his anime.

The two managed to get in a buggy quickly; Nii-chan flowing along in the car. Shiemi twittered her fingers as she sat on the opposite side.

"Are people suppose to sit like this?"

"I...I'm not sure!" The blond girl was nervous; sure she was with Amaimon all day but this was different. Here they would be really alone with no other prying eyes outside of her spirit.

The demon frowned; he didn't enjoy how his fiancee was all the way over there. So he moved, causing the girl to squeak, "Piya!" and sat next to her with a flop.

The buggy moved along before stopping near the top. Shiemi could only stare down, not meeting the male's eyes as her heart threaten to burst out of her chest. She gripped her kimono and tried to breath slowly.

The demon frowned; did he do something wrong? He reached over and pushed a strain of hair out of Shiemi's eyes. She turned around then and almost threaten to pass out on the cart floor at how close he was.

"Are you ok?" He didn't want his fiancee to be sick or uncomfortable. This was a first for Amaimon; before he didn't give a damn except around his brother, sometimes, but now he felt concern for this human. The feeling wasn't bad but the sense of having a weakness was.

"I...I'm fine." She breathed out the breath she didn't know she was holding. The herbologist put her small hands on her chest and tried not to stare into the demon's vivid blue eyes that reminded her when it rained.

"Alright." Amaimon removed his hand just when the buggy started to move again.

Shiemi was quiet for the rest of the ride, even after the two got off. Her mind was a jumble amount of thoughts and she just wanted to lay down for a while.

"Hello there!" The operator for the ride gestured the two over. "You're in luck; I'm taking free pictures of couples from the ride! Would you like one?"

Shiemi blinked but clarification dawned on her. "Oh...OH!" She turned towards her date. "Would you like one?"

Amaimon bit his nail, stared at the operator who was sweating at how the demon openly gape at him, then nodded.

The man gestured towards the entrance of the ferris wheel where his camera was set up. "Ok you two get close together..." Shiemi flushed once more as she got closer to Amaimon. "Now say cheese!"

She closed her eyes, a big smile on her face as she put up two fingers in the peace sign. Amaimon took a quick second to see what his fiancee was doing before mimicking her, only with a very Amaimon like emotion on his face as Nii-chan floated near them in the picture as well.

The man took a few more photos before handing them to the two. "Thank you very much and have a good evening!"

"Yes! The same to you!"

* * *

The two walked to the gate. "I really had a good time."

"I did as well."

Shiemi didn't know what to do exactly. How do dates end? She was so lost that she was caught off guard when Amaimon bent down on one knee.

"I will take you back." What kind of Earth King would he be if he didn't escort his woman back? He wasn't like the other demons and at least had an air of chivalry.

"Really? We could always just use the infinity key." Amaimon only frowned but shook his head; she hoped she didn't insult him. "Well ok it wouldn't hurt."

"Hop on." Shiemi blinked but sat on his arm as he hoisted her on his shoulders effortlessly. He stood up, putting Nii-chan on his head as he held the balloon and other items on his free hand.

* * *

Shiemi wanted to yell, to scream in fright, but she held her tongue as green eyes widen in amazement.

Amaimon was fast, no fast was putting it mildly. He was hoping from building roof to building roof and in some cases tree top to tree top. He moved gracefully, even with pointed heeled boots, and she wasn't afraid that he would drop her.

When they landed outside of her home part of her was disappointed, wanting to ride longer, but she squashed it down as being silly. Amaimon let her down gently and handed her prizes again.

"Thank you." She smiled and unexpectedly hopped on her heels to kissed him on the cheek. The demon didn't say anything, blue eyes wide and slowly reaching up to touch his cheek. Shiemi blushed and along with Nii-chan and the items ran inside of the gate and closed it with a bang.

'What did I just do!' She greeted her home as well as her mother and ran up the stairs to her room, ignoring her inquiry. When she went inside Shiemi fell into her bed with a thump face first, prizes going everywhere and cheeks still on fire.

'What did I do...' The tamer couldn't believe she kissed a demon, Amaimon of all people! She didn't even think on it; doing it subconsciously. No what disturbed her the most was how smooth his cheek was, how she focused on his smell of earth from that brief moment, how natural it was to do such a thing for him.

'I can't believe my heart was swayed so easily...' Shiemi twisted her head back and forth in her pillow; she loved Yukio!

_ ...Right?_

She didn't know anymore; the blond girl grew up with the half demon when she was a child. Shiemi always harbored a crush on him, waiting for the right moment to tell him her feelings. But he never showed interest outside of being a friend so she thought about keeping her secret forever locked in her heart. Now she was feeling for the demon who brain washed her back on the camping trip.

'He was so gentle though; he never, no he didn't hurt me.' Even back them Shiemi laminated that he didn't do anything towards her with malice, outside of saying he would take out her eyeball. She shivered at the memory, a contrast of how he gently touched her head in the ferris wheel ride.

Shiemi laid in her bed, sighing at how her mind continued to race even after admission that she was falling in love with someone else besides Yukio.

* * *

Mephisto wasn't surprised to see his brother coming back to his mansion so late.

Amaimon barely greeted the house; taking off his boots by the door and walking inside. He was heading towards the massive living room where a giant flat screen tv with a Xbox 360 was hooked up at. A round pink table with an umbrella was in the middle of the room. The older demon was in his Hello Kitty bathrobe, his hair in a scarf with his ahoge poking out from under it, eating.

"Oh Amaimon! I made pancakes!" Well it was more like Dorayaki and Chinese egg pancakes with tea, shibui and sweet sake sauce.

The Earth king raised one green eyebrow; did his brother make these or the butler? Amaimon had his brother's cooking before; in fact it was compared to the worse kind of deathly food poisoning in Assiah, with Amaimon being the only demon that could tolerate it in Gehenna without suffering. The demon was kind of hungry after bringing his fiancee home so he decided to just risk it.

He sat down on the pink cushion chair next to his aniue, pulling out his phone as well as a photo. The older demon was curious and peered at his brother, bowl of white rice in hand.

"What is that?" Mephisto was surprised to see a photograph of all things. Amaimon took it with his phone and pocketed both before taking off his gloves. "And wash your hands!" The time king magically conjured a bottle of sanitizer and Amaimon rolled his eyes.

The Earth king cleaned his fingers before pulling the spare chop sticks off from the table. "I think I'm falling further in love Aniue." The demon ignored how his brother spat out his tea and munched into the Azuki cakes first.

The picture from the amusement park was his new wallpaper on his phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Marriage Allegation

By the Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no baka

I have no idea how long this is going to be. Also I tried to make everyone in character as possible. I apologize if they still came out derpy.

**Random A/N:** Azuki as you know are red beans, usually turned into paste. Josei is a type of romance novels/manga/etc. geared towards women age 15-44.

**I don't own Ao No Exorcist duh!**

* * *

"Nii-san wake up."

Yukio sighed; he gave his brother a break after the espionage excursion of yesterday. The younger twin refused to let him sleep a full eleven hours though and shook him awake.

"I know exams are over but you need to at least go to last class today." Yukio was fully dressed in his uniform, glad that his brother was finally rousing from sleep.

"Huh wut...?" It took a few minutes for Rin's brain to boot up as he sat on his bed. He yawned, Kuro yawning along with him. He blinked his blue eyes slowly before realization dawned on him. "Oh yeah!" He leaped from the bed, running towards the showers as the demon cat fell over in confusion. Yukio shook his head and headed towards the cafeteria to wait for his sibling.

Rin almost forgot; today was the day he was suppose to talk with Shima. He wanted to asked the pink haired teen if he could assist on "Operation break up." The half demon knew that Yukio wouldn't approve of such a thing but he could thank him later. Hopefully when Bon and the others came back after festivals they could help out as well.

So the demon brushed his teeth and washed quickly, putting on his summer school uniform for the last time. It was near the end of July and he had until late August before he started classes again; he still had to take missions from time to time though.

"Thank you Ukobach!" He shouted as he passed the kitchen, hearing the demon grunt and reply how he better not make his brother any red bean buns or else he would end up hiding the Azuki. Rin only laughed and sat down next to his sibling.

"You're in good spirits today." Yukio comment in between bites. Rin only shrugged.

"I'm finally getting the chance to talk with Shima again after those grueling tests." Yukio could understand how his brother was bored and lonely; he sympathized with him. The teachers had to work over time grading them all and he still had to do missions even during this heat.

The brothers chit chat and ate, putting away their dishes in the sink before running out the door. Rin greeted his brother farewell before he went into his homeroom class, watching how the students conversed and Shura with her feet propped on the desk reading a type of Jousei romance novel.

"Oi! Shima!" Rin waved over the pink haired teen, who was flirting with Paku. He gave a mock sighed and excused himself before coming over.

"What's up? I was kind of busy."

Rin rolled his eyes and leaned over to whisper. "You heard what happened right?"

"No what?"

Rin wanted to snort in frustration. "You know! Shiemi was suppose to marry the Earth King."

Shima raised an eyebrow; so that rumor was true? "Really."

"Yeah; Yukio is trying to find a way to unbind her from him but I want to break them up my own way too."

"I don't know Rin; maybe we should let the teachers handle this." Shima sighed; did Rin even ask about Shiemi's opinion on this? Or was he jumping the gun again?

"Oh come on you was there during the trip! She's scared of him obviously! Plus I don't trust the bastard; I thought I killed him." Rin growled out near his friend's ear.

Shima pouted. "I still don't think this is a good idea but I agree. I don't trust the guy either. You at least are a fuzzy cute demon but him...he's kind of scary." Rin scuffed and gave the teenaged monk a look.

"Well after this period let's go to the library and look some things up."

* * *

The two teens were at the library during free period pouring over books.

They read just about everything, with Shima distracted a few times from the porno magazines he discovered.

"Damn!" Rin slammed a book down at the table they were situated at, ignoring how the librarian gave him a glare and told him to 'Shhhh!' "Nothing at all! It's like we're back where we started."

"Well I told you it would be hard to do this on our own." Shima whispered to the half demon with a shrug in his own seat next to him. "I know seals but from what you mentioned this is a type of Gehenna bond; something beyond our comprehension."

"I don't wanna give up though; the idea of Shiemi being with that creep is just frustrating."

"Are you sure you don't want to break them up so you can make a move on her?" Shima raised an eyebrow; it was public knowledge that the older twin had a liking to the blond girl.

"No!" At the librarian's warning glare Rin quiet down again. "She likes my brother; I couldn't do that to him. I rather see him happy than steal his girl away from him, obvious or not."

"Well as long as you don't try to move onto Izumo-chan..."

"WHAT." The annoyed Exorcist librarian, a short man with brown hair and circle rimmed glasses, walked over to the two boys and hauled them out of their seats, kicking them both out.

"Look Rin," Shima put his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to ask my old man as well as my brothers. They might know something about this considering that my home housed the sword on your back."

Rin stared at his sword for a minute and sighed. "Alright. I'll try to see if Shura might know something as well."

They parted at the entrance of the school and Rin started to grumble. 'Izumo is suppose to come back starting August as well as the others.' He checked the text messages on his phone, reading the one from the shorter glasses teen as well as the bi colored blond in Kyoto. The half demon put it back in his pocket, tail swishing as he walked.

He thought about just marching up to Mephisto's office and demanding that the clown to take this seriously but that failed in the past. Sneaking around wasn't his thing but he told himself he didn't have a choice as he turned around to seek out the buxom red haired woman.

* * *

"You're trying to do what now?"

Rin put his hands behind his head. "I'm trying to find a way to break up a demon engagement."

Shura raised an eyebrow; Rin was lucky to catch her. The woman was going to go off and drink since she finished grading papers and doing grunt work early compared to ol' four eyes.

"Are you crazy? You know once finalized only death can part a demon marriage? Even then..." She shook her head. "What are you into some female demon now?"

"No!" Rin growled and threw up his hands. "You know about Shiemi and Amaimon right?!"

"Oh yeah..." Mephisto half ass told her to keep an eye for Moriyama Shiemi a few days ago. Shura was confused at first, but was interested as well as concerned when she caught the two going out in Mephy land.

"Isn't there, I don't know, some safe way to break those two up?"

Shura sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Look I don't kid; how far has those two gotten? Did they consummate the marriage yet?"

"Consummate?" Rin ranked his brain for the definition of the word and then blushed. "I...how the hell should I know?!"

Shura made a face. "No not that!Demons don't finish the marriage in the common sense! Not Earth King would have to drink her blood and she in turn would have to do the same thing!"

"Wait..." Rin recalled what happen during the training camp. "Was that what he was trying to do in the forest?"

Shura rubbed her temples. "Explain from the start." Mephisto as usual didn't tell her shit. Maybe Spike could clear up some things.

So the fire user of Satan told the upper first class what happened, his tail waving to and fro as he talked.

"He said all of that? Ugh Broccoli head is such a moron." Shura folded her arms over her chest; what was up with people now a days? Did the Earth King knew what the hell he did or was he just caught in the moment of trolling Rin?

"So is there anyway you can help?"

"I don't know kid; it's going to be hard. Since Shiemi agreed, even under duress, they do have a binding contract in terms of demons." She sighed. "But since he didn't finish it there's still some wiggle room; if we can get both parties to disagree then its settled."

"Are you fucking serious?" Rin wanted to hit his head against his palm. "I already know that! Broccoli head isn't going to do that!"

"Maybe you should use Mephisto 'to persuade him,' or another way then!" Shura snarled then grunted. "Look that's the only way for now; as long as the two don't share blood we can break them up ok? I'm with you; as much hell as he caused in the forest and the fact that the old pink idiot is actually encouraging this." Why was Mephisto helping Amaimon anyway? Shura didn't trust him. "Look I'm not saying give up kid, just to have some patience."

Rin grunted, frustrated. He felt so helpless but it was out of his hands. "Fine, but can you at least work with my brother with this? Without telling the clown?"

Shura blinked, but then a very cat like smile reached her face. "Sure I don't mind~"

Rin swallowed; it was all for Shiemi's sake. Yes it was all for her sake he kept repeating over and over again.


	6. Chapter 6

Marriage Allegation

By the Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

Densuke Watermelons are fully black watermelons only grown in Hokkaido. The most expensive one sold for over six thousand USD and on average they sell for around two hundred and fifty USD. Yubari King melons are even more expensive than Densuke Watermelons; only grown in Hokkaido as well (Yubari.) One went on auction in Japan for around 26,873 USD.

Myoga is a type of ginger usually used to garnish soups and vegetables.

**I don't own Ao No Exorcist or I would have a Rin cosplay by now.**

* * *

Shiemi hummed to herself as she worked in the garden in her home.

Nii-chan was besides her, watering the plants with the pail. Since it was summer she had to take extra care to make sure all the flowers and wild life received enough liquid in their roots, along with the proper nutrients.

Her small fingers were going through the soil, putting in fertilizer before patting down the ground back into place. She made sure to be gentle, talking to each plant as if it was a real person. Despite the heat she wasn't troubled, her loose cotton kimono having enough breathing space so she kept somewhat cool.

Amaimon watched his future wife with a careful eye, biting his nail. School was over with and 'summer vacation' started so his fiancee went back to her home. He knew right away it was a shop for exorcists. The gate couldn't stop a high level demon like himself, although it would give him a rash if he touched it so he decided to perch on the highest tree inside of the garden.

The green men were already curious about the demon's presence along with the plant life; whispers and hushed talk vibrating near his ears. The Earth King could take it; it was no different than the times he was in Gehenna surrounded by his kinsmen and the lower demons that groveled to his might.

The blond human girl had her kimono sleeves rolled up, dirt up to her elbows as well as smudges on her face. It didn't make her seem less appealing, in fact it made her more alluring.

Amaimon jumped, ignoring how the hobgoblins as well as other earth creatures came out of the wood work to surround him. The grass seemed to sing under his feet; he could practically taste the sentimental ambiance, smell the hydrangeas' pollen in the air.

Shiemi was so lost in her garden that she yelled out when she felt Amaimon's presence.

"Amaimon! What are you doing here!" She put a hand to her chest and watched the Earth King with leery eyes. Wasn't he a demon? Shouldn't the gate to her home restricted him outside?

The demon breathed and closed his eyes, feeling his fiancee's care towards the earth. Shiemi blinked; it looked like the grass under him seemed to grow, as if it was expanding its blades to show respect.

He opened his eyes slowly, his heart feeling lighter. Humans in the past didn't have any association nor care for the earth outside of their own selfish ambitions. As times went on it seemed to develop worse; his future wife was one of the rare humans he encountered that treated the environment with preservation.

"Amaimon are you ok?" Shiemi cocked her head to the left; green meeting blue.

"Ah; I apologize." He put his thumb to his lips. "I believe people who are involved should be called, what was it...'pet names?'"

"Eh?"

"You're my fiancee; calling me by my whole name is slightly discording. I wish to be called something similar like quiet otouto."

'Oh I see.' The tamer wondered was Amaimon jealous of Yukio and wanted a nick name as well? Or was he trying to get closer to her by giving her the privilege of an alias?

"Hmmm let's see...Amai-chan! Or maybe Mai-chan!"

Amaimon almost bit his nail in half; _'chan?'_ Forbidden thoughts filled his mind since he was anything but** 'little.'**

Shiemi continued to smile brightly, not aware of the demon's thoughts. "I think I'll call you both!" She clasped her hands together. "So what brings you here again Amai-chan?"

The Earth king glanced around, dismissing his dirty thoughts with the change in conversation. "I wish to lessen the burden of my fiancee by helping her."

"Oh ummm...sure I don't mind." Shiemi blushed; she was touched that Amaimon wanted to work in the garden with her. Nobody else but her grandmother bothered with the large massive patches of land.

Amaimon took off his jacket and got to work, listening to his fiancee instruct him. He didn't need fertilizer like her; instead to Shiemi's amazement he put his fingers into the land and helped grew out the plants, separating the weeds from the more prominent roots.

"Those seedlings over here," The Earth King pointed towards the mounds of dirt that Shiemi was working on earlier, "require a type of shade; I can feel the humidity gathering up for the days ahead."

"Oh ok!" Shiemi believed him; after all he was the Earth King from the books and scriptures.

The two covered a few of the plants with cotton burlap sacks; working, watering and rooting out the stubborn leeching plants. The sun was already past over head but still many hours before dusk because of the season.

"You know so much about plants Amai-chan." Shiemi was making small talk as she sat up and took a break, wiping off her forehead. "Is it because you're the Earth King?"

"No it's more than that." Amaimon was still focusing on a herb patch near the back of the house; the spirit men were keeping the pest bugs away from the young sprout-lings so his protection was not needed much. "I have to know my element as a demon king, which means understanding it and having the necessary contact with the earth."

Amaimon was staring at the ground but still regarded his fiancee. "I can feel the plants, my kinsmen, the energy from the soil here," He felt giddy and high from the positive life force here so he was talking more than normally. "I can manipulate the crusts in the planet as well as in Gehenna as I please."

"Oh wow that sounds like a lot of work!"

"No not really; I am used to it." Amaimon deem the herbs ok and sat back on the ground next to the patch. He blinked indifferently up at the blond girl next to him but felt jolly, a smile itching to reach around his face.

Shiemi thought for a moment and decided to inquire something; if Amaimon knew about plants and the earth them maybe... "If I can ask, do you know of the garden of Amahara?"

The demon blinked. Where in the world did his fiancee heard of such a place? "Yes but why?"

Shiemi was going to explain until her mother's voice reached her. "Oh there you are Shiemi! I wanted to tell you that it was time for supper-"

The older woman stared; there was her daughter and some young man that she knew right away was a demon.

"Oh mom! This is my ummm..." She couldn't tell her he was the Earth King. "This is my fiance!"

Amaimon just stared. This was a first; his woman admitted that they were betrothed. Shiemi blushed at her words and covered her mouth, not mindful of the soil on them as well as other substances.

"Fiance?" What in the world did her daughter do up in True Cross Academy? She sighed and ushered them both in the house.

* * *

Amaimon sat in a chair, both he and his fiancee were in the kitchen table after washing their hands and face.

He was itching to eat some candy but his...mother in law...told him that she was preparing the final touches of their late lunch/early supper.

The demon king was bored, kicking his feet under the chair. He turned towards his fiancee, who was staring holes at the wooden table with a new kimono, bottom lip poked out and her cheeks in that cute puffed up expression. Nii-chan was on his head rather than hers, which was confusing.

"Shiemi I would like you to explain to me what happened." The older blond woman turned around and set down several plates: chilled soba noodles topped with myoga ginger, pickled and chilled eggplant along with cucumber salad, various summer green and yellow vegetables, lightly grilled salmon as well as an assortment of sashimi and finally dessert.

Amaimon's blue eyes lit up at the sight of watermelon. Not just any watermelon, a Densuke watermelon. His mouth was filling with saliva at the thought of eating the overly sweet black fruit.

"If this does not please you Earth King I can always get Yubari King melons." She bowed deeply after setting the fruit down.

"Mom!" Shiemi rose from her chair in a sudden outcry at her mother's behavior. "What's going on? How do you know Mai-chan?!"

Shiemi's mother raised her head and sighed, sitting down across from them and putting her fingers on her temple. "We run an exorcist shop and I used to work for exorcists in the past. How would I not know of the Earth King when I see him?"

Shiemi was still standing but her mother gestured her to sit down. "Now eat and explain to me Shiemi."

The tamer sighed and puffed up her face again as she sat back down. "It was during training, Amaimon he...he did a demon passage of marriage when he encountered us and kidnapped me." She omit the fact that she was under the control of a bug among other things.

Her mother didn't say a word so she struggled to continue, her courage waning. "I was unaware of this until recently; Amaimon decided to enforce it for some reason. Pheles-san is working on a solution to the problem right now."

Shiemi's mother turned towards the demon, who only shrugged with the passive look on her face. "I like her."

"That's all?"

"Yes. I _really really_ like her. I want her to be my wife. There is no other reason outside of making my otouto angry that I chosen her."

He picked up his chopsticks and started slurping the noodles, considering the matter done and over with.

Shiemi sighed; she thought that the demon would finally reveal a huge confession not something like "I really like her." She remembered the tales of her grandmother telling her of knights and princes wooing women with their exclaims of love. They haven't ran into someone like Amaimon apparently.

Shiemi's mother wasn't done though, talking between bites. "That's the only reason? I hate to be blunt sir but isn't there any other demon woman that would be more suited than my daughter?"

The younger blond girl paused mid bite, feeling bad. Why wasn't her mother trying to flaunt her towards the demon? Not indirectly put her down?

"No." Amaimon was licking his fingers, deep in thought. "The lower female demons of Gehenna only want me for my status and power. Shiemi-" He tried to ignore how his heart speed up when he said his woman's real name. "-She only wants to be around me in legitimate sincerity. It pleases me."

He munched on a cucumber and spoke again. "Not only that but she's more pleasing on the eyes than the other women I have encountered here."

The blond girl flushed at how Amaimon said those words without hesitation; it wasn't those three special words but it still made her feel good.

Shiemi's mother sighed. "Well it would be a lie if I said I supported this but there's nothing I can do. Shiemi." She turned towards her daughter. "What ever you decide I'll give you my blessing."

Shiemi didn't really know what to say about that due to her relation with her mother except for a small 'thank you.' The rest of the meal was awkward, with a few questions here and there from the elder woman.

After dinner Amaimon went into the watermelon with gusto, eating the fruit with big bites and already reaching for another piece. "You really like sweets don't you Amaimon-sama?" The woman mused at the Earth King.

"Yes." He closed his eyes and hummed; looking more like a child with a snack than an older demon king. "You picked a good one ma'am."

"Oh you don't have to call me ma'am sir!" Shiemi rolled her eyes when her mother gushed over her fiance.

* * *

Shiemi found herself in the living room with the demon afterwards, both of them watching television on the sofa. Her mother insisted that she handle the cleaning and they get settled down.

Their was a fan on the other side of the room, blowing slightly towards, but it did nothing to sate the heat. The tamer sighed and fanned herself. "Its night but it's still so hot." She flipped through the channels and tried to find something interesting that Amaimon might enjoy; maybe an action flick?

Amaimon shrugged; he was on the floor leaning back on the couch. His jacket was off as well as his tie; already comfortable. The demon normally didn't mind the heat but it was kind of stuffy in the house, especially due to the fact that he was used to walking around in his boxers in aniue's mansion.

The movie on tv that was decided revealed to be some kind of slasher film; a demon from a kind of rubik's cube. It was mild in the Earth King's case but for his wife to be she was yelling her head off at the right moments and covering her eyes for half of the movie.

He couldn't understand why she didn't just change the station.

Amaimon sighed and rose up; sitting next to her to be a type of anchor. It only resulted in an _embarrassing_ situation of Shiemi half on his lap and her face in his chest.

"Piya!" Shiemi screamed again, half muffed since she buried her face into Amaimon's chest. She wanted to change the channel but she already devoted herself a quarter of the way in the movie. The herbalist didn't want to be rude towards her guest either.

The demon grunted; part of him was annoyed. It wasn't because of his future wife's actions, no. It was because his pants were getting too tight when the girl would wiggle on his lap. Its been years since he felt like this outside of morning rituals that would go away on its own with a cool shower.

'Damn.' Amaimon grind his teeth; he thought he had a better reign on his sexual drive. He was barely holding himself back from pushing his fiancee down, ripping her clothes off, and fucking her raw.

'What the hell; why did I think that.' He shut his blue eyes and tried to count in his head but it only made his nose inhale Shiemi's scent from her hair. The Earth King could already feel the stirrings of desire getting worse; getting half hard.

Amaimon was grateful that the movie didn't last long. When it was finally over Shiemi noticed their position and rose quickly away from him; she bowed and apologized over and over again.

The Earth King didn't say anything. Instead he bowed his own head and gripped the cushion under him, making tears with his nails. The urge was still there and his head was swimming, his demon instincts getting more profound.

"I'm so sorry!" Shiemi was on the verge of crying; she didn't think she would end up on Mai-chan's lap like that! She felt so ashamed; she must have been heavy. "I...I didn't mean to do that!" She bowed her head to the point that her hair was obscuring her face.

Amaimon still had his eyes shut but was slowly growling. There was a small voice in his head, telling him to claim the woman in front of him, almost to the point of yelling. He was reaching out and-

"Oh there you two are. Its getting late so I think you should rest Shiemi. Amaimon-sama can rest in the guest house if he desires."

"Mom!" Shiemi rose her head up and like that Amaimon felt his reason come back. He leaned back and just sat there, stupefied.

The woman only sighed. "I still don't feel comfortable about this but I just had a talk with Pheles-san." Her face wrinkled up slightly and she squeezed the front of her kimono hem. "It's up to you Earth King."

"Spend...the night?" Part of Amaimon wanted to go but another part of him wanted to stay badly. He wasn't sure if he could control himself. "Alright." He decided to risk it and swallow his pride down.

* * *

The spiky haired demon couldn't sleep.

He was laying in the spare bedroom; a small space that had a futon and heavy pillows along with a dresser. It was bland but cozy.

Amaimon had his arms behind his head and was sitting up on the futon; his brain still swarming with emotions and thoughts. He suddenly regretted staying over after all.

Reaching into his shorts pocket, he pulled out some spare candy. Popping two caramels in his mouth, the demon tried to focus on the sugar instead of the headache forming behind his temple.

"Dammit." Normally when this happened he would go and kill something or fight his other brothers. He jumped to his feet and stood up; one side of his mouth sucking on the candy.

Green eyebrows were in a frown as he rummaged in his pockets, touching the infinity key. It was tempting to go to Gehenna and just destroy. Or talk with the Prince of Lust again.

Instead Amaimon sighed and walked out of the room with his hands still in his pockets, chanting words under his breath. He knew his mother in law was still around and he didn't want to face the older woman when his patience was paper thin.

Green smoke surrounded him and his form was replaced with a green hamster. He ran down the hall, sensing his fiancee's energy in the household as well as another.

Shiemi's mother peered out of her bedroom; she thought she heard something. She glanced around but not finding anything she deemed it safe for now. The older woman decided to check up on her guest as well as her daughter.

She sighed at the site of her sleeping daughter and was relieved to see the full futon in the spare bed room. Yawning, she went back to the other end of the hallway.

The now hamster was glad that his spell was in place to make it seem like he was still in the room. His small legs carried his body to his fiancee's bedroom and it was no effort for the creature to push his way inside.

Shiemi was fast asleep, curled up with her mouth slightly open. The covers were off her body and she was clothed in a simple sleeping robe.

'Hmm.' Amaimon raised a hamster eyebrow; he assumed that women slept with little clothing, especially during the summer. So his bride to be was modest?

It took a bit of effort for Amaimon to crawl up the side of the bed using the hanging comforter and up on the mattress.

He was near Shiemi's sleeping face, so close that he could see her eyelashes and smell her fresh breath. The green demon curled close to her cheek and laid down.

Amaimon felt his thoughts slowly going to a sense of normalcy and then ceasing their insistent chatter. He closed his red eyes and sighed, resting.


	7. Chapter 7

Marriage Allegation

By the Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

This one is almost as long as the previous chapter but I figured out a way to break it up without ruining the flow. After this part the chapters might come less frequently. Don't worry though; I will finish this compared to my other stuff!

**Random A/N and warnings**: Asmodai or Asmodeus is one of the Seven deadly sins Princes of hell; Lust or desire. Amaimon is suppose to be the only person who has power or relation to him. Leviathan is usually refer to 'a giant sea creature,' or 'giant creature,' but Leviathan is also the Prince of Envy. Egyn is the King of Water and could be related to Leviathan just like how Amaimon is related to Asmodai.

A Push pop as you know is a really old ice cream sherbert snack. You used to be able to buy them in stores but many places discontinued them. You can still get them in certain countries and ice cream trucks.

_Rating is going to go up starting this chapter to the 'M.'_

**I don't own Ao no Exorcist obviously, but I do own doujinshi of said series.**

* * *

Shiemi woke slowly, feeling something warm near her.

She curled closer, smelling herbs and another scent. It reminded her of her garden. But it was too hot so she slowly opened her eyes.

The blond girl met another face. It was the Earth King, fast asleep and in her bed. Like this he seemed to be normal and almost gentle, with the way his chest rose and fell and how calm his face was, the dark circles not looking as harsh.

Shiemi took a few seconds to admire how his green hair was messy, strands all over the place, how his arms were around her waist, and how they seem to fit together nicely.

Then the tamer promptly screamed.

* * *

"Amaimon."

When Mephisto heard from Shiemi's mother that the Earth King was in her daughter's bed he was worried, until he discovered from the younger demon prince over the phone that he had trouble sleeping and crawled in his fiancee's bed in his hamster form.

So when the principal of True Cross arrived outside the exorcist shop he found his younger brother flat face on the ground while Shiemi's mother was throwing random items at him. Shiemi in question was yelling at her and trying to get her to stop, pulling at her arm. The demon of time heard bits and pieces of, "Misunderstanding," "He didn't do anything," "He just startled me," "Stop it!"

It didn't take any effort for Mephisto to drag his brother back and so now here they were in his office, the older demon standing and crossing his arms.

"Are you still sulking?"

Amaimon made a grunt; he was sitting in his usual place in the window sill and not facing his brother, wiggling back and forth. Mephisto wanted to laugh at the large hand print sported on the Earth King's face from the older woman.

The Prince of Time was curious. Amaimon obeyed him only because Gehenna was so boring compared to the human realm and didn't want to be sent back. Again. That and the younger sibling sort of respected him.

Not only did a human strike him, but he didn't retaliate with malice. Instead the Earth King was pouting like a frustrated child. This was unheard of and kind of humorous.

"Amaimon." Mephisto reached out and saw how his brother's back froze up. He dropped his hand and sighed, seeing the green haired man fidgeting again. "I gathered from Shiemi's mother that you went over her house. If I knew this was going to happen..."

"I told you I didn't do anything aniue. I was spending a date with my future wife and informing my mother in law of my engagement."

"So you're saying you don't have any lust at all for my precious student?"

Amaimon stopped again. He didn't speak to his older brother, instead biting fiercely on his nail.

"I know you put all of your desire into Asmodai but it does not mean you are passionless. Your fervor towards fighting is an indication that you do." He took off his top hat and ran a gloved hand through his hair. "I wondered why you of all people wanted a queen suddenly and if you were really serious about this. Outside of death, sweets, and destruction you rarely show interest in other creatures."

The older demon smirked; his brother's words from the previous weeks along with the effort to woo his fiancee instead of just taking her showed that his feelings were deeper than he let on. If he wasn't serious Mephisto would had slaughtered him and sent him back. The demon of time had an idea how to continue to help his brother in the shadows as well as working his own objectives.

Pulling out a fan, Mephisto smiled and decided to indulge in other pleasures instead. "Its long overdue but we must celebrate your coming of age. I never thought to see the day that my foolish otouto would consider a summer romance!"

Amaimon had the urge to punch his brother in the face but instead he gave him a glance only before jumping out of the open window.

* * *

Mephisto balanced a pencil between his lips while he was sitting in his office. His cape and white blazer were on the back of his plush chair, his top hat on the stool table next to him, and random papers were strewn all over his wooden desk.

Summer vacation meant less work and more leisure time. The only reason why Mephisto came back to the mostly vacant school was due to paper work.

He already worked on the new semester budget for March, finished the payroll for all of the teachers, and observed the mission read out for the exorcists. The Order had him here under the pretense that his presence was needed.

Yeah right.

'I wish to go home so I can play that limited edition game and watch the new summer season of anime.' Part of him wanted to say the hell with it and ditch but if he did he wouldn't get paid all the way. He needed his full check for the upcoming Comiket event.

Mephisto dropped the pencil on his lap and reached into his pink woven shirt pocket, deciding to do something more constructive. He pulled out a touch phone with an Asuna phone charm along with an Aladdin one, and tried to call his brother.

The Prince of Time wondered where was his foolish otouto. He hasn't returned home in days since the mother in law incident. He thought Amaimon was still sulking so he left him alone but it was the first of August now; he was missing since around the twenty seventh of July.

Mephisto tapped his finger on the back of his Meowth phone case and waited. He sighed after the seventh ring and hung up. The demon tried to call his younger brother at least twice a day after he vanished; coming up with the same results.

He didn't want Amaimon to ruin his plans. Getting out of his chair, he pulled his clothes off the chair and picked up his hat.

* * *

Mephisto snorted as he hovered and lowered himself using his umbrella into the land of Gehenna.

The area he was at now was near Amaimon's home. Bones as well as destruction littered the ground around him along with puddles of blood that seem to stretch forever. The place was a wasteland just like he remembered it.

The Prince of Time grimaced as his feet touched the ground; he would have to dry clean his boots when he was done. The demon didn't waste any time, putting his parasol on his shoulder and marching to where he felt the Earth King's energy signature.

It was somewhat hard to see his brother through the almost monochrome dreary area since he was only sense of color here. Mephisto leaned over a corpse of bones and shook his head.

Amaimon was in between a giant set of ribs, laying down on his back in scattered muscle tissue, organs, and blood; both arms stretched out. His green hair was dirty and darken with substances along with his clothes, his coat sleeves and green tights torn in various places.

His blue eyes were dull, making the rings around them even more profound. His green and white tail was out and moving languidly under him; the only sense of life from the demon.

"Amaimon." His brother didn't respond; continuing to stare into nothing. "Does it distress you that much to be sexually attracted to a woman?" Demons really didn't have a preference when it came to fornication but there was the rare demon that only enjoyed the opposite sex or the same sex only.

The quip didn't get a reaction either. Mephisto sighed and reached into his harem shorts pocket; he pulled out a Push up Popsicle.

"Otouto~" He waved the stick in front of the demon. "Would you like to have this?" Knowing his stupid brother he probably hasn't slept on top of lacking his daily consumption of sugar.

Amaimon didn't respond to that either. Mephisto sighed again and conjured up a floating sofa chair, letting his umbrella float around next to him. He sat down and crossed his legs, the popsicle waving in between his fingers like a discarded cigarette.

"Are you here because of Asmodai?" Mephisto frowned slightly. "Did the boy release your seal?" If his brother couldn't control himself anymore then the trickster demon would have to restrict him to Gehenna. Part of him was sadden since it took a lot to make a Prince of hell fall into insanity.

"No he did not." There was a voice, a small one coming from the corpse like demon. "Aniue...I can not control it any longer."

"Hmm?"

"I...I want her badly. I never wanted anything this badly before." The Earth King's voice was broken. "I thought I could control it but aniue...I tried to ask Asmodai to restrain my emotions again but it didn't work and..."

"Are you afraid?" Mephisto raised his eyebrows; he didn't think his brother was this foolish.

Amaimon didn't say anything, just staring at the whirling every changing sky of Gehenna. Mephisto had to actually strain his demon hearing for the next words. "Yes. I might break her aniue, no I know I will break her."

It was silence for a minute then Mephisto jumped slightly in the air as Amaimon sprang up, his normally soft spoken voice raising in octave.

"_I want her aniue!_ I want to tear into her virginity and fuck her and drink all of her blood from her pale neck!" His tail lashed wildly and his hands were on his head, slowly transforming clawed paws digging into his scalp, making rivulets of blood run down his already filthy face. "**She's mine!** I refuse to let anyone else have her!"

Mephisto sat back on the chair, using his free hand to push himself forward. His brother's power was thrashing wildly and he had to act now.

"_Amaimon._" The time prince waved the Push Pop again in front of his brother's face.

Blue eyes froze and clarity came back into the Earth King's pupils, his power diminishing like a breath of air. Amaimon blinked once, slowly lowering his arms and staring at his bloody green large fingers. 'What...I...'

The demon then reached and pulled the treat from his brother's fingers; he pushed it upward and sucked on it, ignoring how his eyes itched and watered.

"When was the last time you felt anything like this?"

The demon slurped, tail wagging behind him. Mephisto was glad that his brother wasn't completely mad yet. It was almost comical seeing his semi transformed brother eating frozen sherbet.

"I'm not sure aniue; I think it was decades ago." He shrugged feebly. "I refused to end up like that fool Leviathan. You know Egyn mocks him?"

Amaimon licked the sugar sherbet cylinder with his long tongue. "I told Asmodai to lock away my desire, all of my emotions that would weaken me. I was fine until I prolonged my stay into Assiah. The human world has broken down so many walls in such a short time aniue."

The Earth King stared at the now empty container. "Do you have any more? I'm still hungry."

"Amaimon." Mephisto was still wary of his brother. "I'm deciding if you should come back to Assiah or not. If you can not control your emotions-"

He was cut off when his brother sprang forward and gripped his ankles. The time lord was tempted to kick him off until he seen the look in Amaimon's eyes.

"Please! Aniue please! Don't keep me here! I...I can...no I will control myself! I promise!"

"Amaimon!" Mephisto growled a warning but Amaimon shook his head, getting his leggings and boots even dirtier.

"I want to see her again! I want to eat sukiyaki, melon pan, nabe, and shortcake tarts! I don't want to stay here any longer! I really will go mad if I'm stuck here forever!"

Mephisto listened to his brother babble random words at a quick pace. He picked up, "I want to smell her again," "I don't want to hurt her," and "I care about her so please."

The demon sighed; his little brother was so troublesome. Now he had to handle an awkward stage of Amaimon on top of his own personal plans. He thought he would be spared of such things but he assumed wrong.

"Fine. If you get out of place I will slaughter you and bind you to Gehenna understand?" Amaimon only nodded, tears running down his cheeks as well as snot. Mephisto winced at the sight.

"I guess I will have to teach you restraint as well."


	8. Chapter 8

Marriage Allegations

By the Fujoshi a.k.a. Otaku no Baka

**Warnings:** M rated, masturbation, images of sex, adult things.

Chapters are going to be more and more perverted now, since Amaimon is started to not give a fuck anymore.

**I don't own Ao no Exorcist remember that!**

* * *

Mephisto stepped out of the gateway and entered the foyer in his home, Amaimon under his arms like a limp sack of potatoes. Time was different in Gehenna then it was in Assiah, so the demon was exhausted from days of fighting and no nourishment.

"You need to take a bath; I refuse to dine with you smelling in such a fashion." He already had to personally clean everything he wore on top of his brother's own clothing.

Amaimon blinked, raising his head, then pushed his way out of Mephisto's arm. The time prince was going to protest until the Earth King jumped up the railing and ran towards his room, slamming the door.

"Damn." The older demon would have to get the maids to clean his floors, the doorknobs, as well as his staircase. "Leave your clothes out too!"

* * *

The Earth King darted across his room and into the large bathroom. He stripped off his jacket and started to work his tie off as well as his vest. Amaimon was halfway done until he paused.

He felt something pool towards his groin when he pressed against his stomach during the process of unsnapping his pants. The demon did a ghost of touch and shivered.

Cursing, Amaimon tried to focus on taking his clothes off instead of other desires. The Prince of Lust kept his emotions for so long that when the seal broke his walls came down. He couldn't control them at all, rushing through his body all at once.

Amaimon couldn't recall how many lesser demons he challenged, how many creatures he killed in the futile effort to sate himself. It got worse due to lack of sugar intake, to the point that Mephisto found him in the sorry state he was.

The Earth King felt disgusted; he never thought that such things would make him so weak.

He wanted to smash the mirror behind him, to throw a tantrum, anything to release this pent up frustration. Amaimon growled and pulled down his shorts, watching how his erection sprang forth and pressed against his green tights in an obscene tent.

The demon closed his eyes and leaned back against the sink, panting. The cool air of the bathroom was doing nothing for him. He never felt this turned on since the time he reached maturity.

Before he realized what he was doing the demon reached down with shaking fingers and gripped his manhood.

"S-Shit." Amaimon tossed his head back; his member twitched and a drop of pre-cum leaked out against the material making a dark spot. He used his other hand to stop himself, barely. It really has been too long since he did this.

The Earth King felt his hair spike twitch, along with the rest of his body. Amaimon slid down the sink and on the pink tile floor, felt like he was suffocating.

The demon ranked his blue eyes down at his twitching, throbbing manhood and raised his hips; pulling down his tights. Green hair surrounded a pulsing, steady dripping cock surrounded by slightly tinted green foreskin.

Amaimon reached down, being careful of his fingernails and pulled back his skin all the way. He shut one eye and twitched; it was much harder to do so when he was fully hard like this.

"Ah...Ah!" Amaimon gasped and moaned when he fully revealed his cock head. He wasn't a masochist but it ached and felt good at the same time.

The Earth King went to work quickly, loosely putting his fingers into a fist, pumping slowly, then quickly when he got used to the motion. The green haired man gasped and groaned, his eyes closed and his mouth open in pleasure as he leaned back into the sink cabinet.

Forbidden thoughts that he kept confined flooded his brain, of him taking his wife to be.

He could almost taste her sweat, her musk and licked his lips before parting them again. Amaimon imaged biting into her small neck, marking her so that his stupid otouto wouldn't dare touch her, to show the other demons and humans that she was his.

The Earth King's free hand reached around carefully and massaged his balls under his fist, pulled and squeezing them. Her blood would be sweet, he knew it, along with her lips. He wanted to part her legs, to use his fingers to part her nether lips, to reveal a place that nobody has ever ventured before, and push his tongue inside, drinking her.

He could almost hear her small moans, her blond hair wild and surrounding her head, her lips parted as she finally comes in his waiting mouth. The demon would drink it all, savoring her rich bitter taste. He wouldn't stop then, not giving her a moment as he lift her legs up on his shoulders before pushing his cock head inside, her delicate body taking him in one thrust. Amaimon imaged it was her virgin heat in place of his hand, her own juices instead of his own, her breasts sway and moving as he pumped in and out of her.

"Fuck!" Amaimon bowed his head and grated his teeth together. His eyes were painfully tight and he could feel how heavy his balls were under his fingers. He rotated them faster, being mindful of his nails, as he felt his member clinch and twitch harshly. He wanted to hold himself back and last longer but years of being celibate caught up to him.

He wasn't even aware of the first spurt but when it came out of the slit it felt like a dam broke. Amaimon's tail appeared and he gasped, biting his lip til it bleed as more come spurted out of his cock in ropes. His toes curled around his tights and he saw colors behind his eyes, his hand slowing down but continuing to pump his member dry through his orgasm.

The demon felt his nerves die down, his body shaking and tingling all over. He opened his eyes slowly, spots dancing in his half mooned vision. "Ngh." The demon couldn't think let alone speak, feeling his member starting to soften.

Amaimon blinked, his gaze somewhat back to normal. He flushed slightly at all of the spunk on the floor. It was a lot more than he expected.

A cross between disappointed and frustrated, he rose on shaky legs and cleaned up his mess with tissues before throwing them into the waste bin. The demon ran his cleaner hand through his bangs before pulling open the door separating the toilet and bath.

His brother had a combination of Western and Japanese style bathrooms in all of the rooms. It was spacious, with a large shower in the left hand side as well as an Eastern bathtub in the middle of the room.

Amaimon grabbed the wash towel on the door hanger with his tail and went inside of the shower. He turned the water on full blast hot, washing away the grime, blood, and semen that was on his body.

'Sigh.' The demon shut his eyes; his thoughts were still a mess, still not used to unrestricted feelings.

"Shiemi..." The Earth King thought about his wife again, her smile making his whole face flush. He slapped himself with both hands on his cheeks and grabbed the bottle of herb shampoo, starting with his hair.

Amaimon ran fingers up and down his ahoge; his body started to respond and he cursed at how perverted he was thinking.

"No." The demon wasn't going to jerk off again, no matter how tempting it was. His cock didn't think the same, twitching against his thighs and getting half hard.

Frustrated, Amaimon washed the rest of his body quickly and with precision using the special soap that he found from Hokkaido. He fought back the urge to stroke himself off with the lather and cleaned under his scrotum, cursing again when he squeezed his balls unconsciously.

The Earth King turned off the water and opened the shower door, steam flooding the already humid bathroom. He put a towel on his waist and dried his hair with another, his tail still out and slashing the air.

The demon went into the bedroom, surprised to see clothing out. 'Did aniue clean my outfit that quickly?'

No; instead of his standard attire it was a large tee shirt of a neko with blond hair and a white turtleneck as well as green stripped boxers.

Amaimon frowned but having nothing else and not wanting his brother to complain he put them on quickly. He walked out and down the staircase, biting his nail and hiding his tail again.

"There you are otouto~ Come here."

The Earth King didn't like the tone of his brother's voice but he walked into the main living room where the game systems and television resided.

There was his brother once more, sitting in his pink beanbag chair under the pink umbrella stand. He smiled when Amaimon came in and rose quickly. The prince of time was dressed down; still in his white and pink stripped woven shirt and puffy pants with thigh highs.

"I have something for you." Mephisto smirked and put his arms behind his back. When he pulled them out again there were various 'toys,' in his hands.

"You finally reached a stage with raging hormones, so I purchased several items you would use and enjoy." Mephisto closed his eyes and smiled, showing his fangs. "I know you rather sleep with your wife to be but she's not mentally nor physically prepared to have sex with a demon."

Amaimon was frozen, his blue eyes unblinking. His older brother lead him to the umbrella stand and sat him down. "This my silly otouto is a tenga egg," He showed him a roundish red and white stripped item. "And this..." Mephisto flipped the item over a few times, confused himself. "Is a type of switch that you can put your privates inside to get off." He shrugged; it seemed easy enough.

"Oh and this..." Mephisto reached down and under the table to pull out a type of body pillow. "Is a special pillow with holes that you can do your _'deed,'_ sort to speak." It was his personal favorite; Sena Kashiwazaki.

"I also have simulation toys for both vaginal and anal." The prince of time considered buying some homosexual sex toys as well but he assumed that his brother would want to stimulate the closest thing to his fiancee so he opted out. "I also acquired lubrication as well; you do know how to use that correct?" He gave his brother a look and noticed his silence. "It works the same as Pre-seminal Amaimon."

Once he showed him a few other things, including rings, he huffed in accomplishment at the assortment in front of his brother.

"What do you have to say otouto?" Mephisto smiled, all sparkles.

* * *

The butler, a man with slightly gray hair and brown soft eyes, wearing a western black and white suit sighed as he heard a crash. He knew that the brothers were fighting once more and pulled out a walkie talkie to alert the newer members of staff so that they could be prepared.


	9. Chapter 9

Marriage Allegation

By the Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no baka

I had writer's block so this chapter came out a lot later than expected. Also I had to redo this part again and again since I have a lack of beta. I feel that Amaimon might be too OOC but I did try to put him into a situation if he was falling in love and never did before. I'm not happy with this chapter but its better than nothing. I want to finish this story even though its going to be freakishly long.

Man I have to really fix all my stories. I can see all of the grammar mistakes I did and I wince at them. It always surprises me to see people interested in my work considering my lack of beta for 25% of my stories. Or a bad beta in some cases. I still don't have a permanent one so if you want to beta this story only let me know. V can't beta my work due to finals so I am doing it all on my own.

**crypticAssassin**: Thanks! I'll try to make this as IC as possible with some shout outs to the manga. You will see more drama as well as battles in the future. Rin isn't going to give up with a fight, Yukio is going to be put in the middle of it, Mephisto is going to be a manipulative bastard as usual, Shiemi is going to be more obvious to what's going on, (but still naive,) and lastly Amaimon just wants to get laid and maybe go to the Hershey store with Nii-chan and his woman.

**Shadethedemon: **The story is going to get more and more awkward considering that Mephisto has put his brother on a 'chastity' belt sort of speak. The actual sex won't come until much later on but it doesn't mean Amaimon can't try nor do other things.

**Everyone else: **Thanks a lot for the reviews and just reading it.

**Random A/N: **Chocolate as you know has different ranks and variety. Cacao beans, or another word for cocoa beans, are the basis of chocolate. Percentage of cacao determines how bitter/potent a chocolate bar is in Dark chocolate (which is just fat and sugar, no milk.) 75-90% is very high while anything lower is less. Milk Chocolate is basically Cacao chocolate mixed in with milk. White chocolate is cocoa butter, sugar, milk and salt. Couverture chocolate is chocolate rich in coco butter and high quality, usually used for dipping, coating, and molding.

Lotte Confectionery is a Korean company that makes a variety of snacks, such as those Kola filled biscuits. Collon, even though it sounds weird, is not only an Ireland town, but also a biscuit flavored snack roll that is made by the Japanese snack company Glico. Pretz as you know are similar to Pocky and also made by Glico but are pretzel sticks that come in a variety of flavors, from Takoyaki to green tea. Melty kiss, which is made by the group that specializes in chocolate in Japan Meiji, is chocolate around a chocolate center or other flavored centers.

PSN: Playstation Network.

**Warnings: **None in this chapter.

**I still don't own Ao no Exorcist.**

* * *

"Amaimon."

It was six in the morning when Mephisto came down to make coffee in his pink robe to find his younger brother asleep on the makeshift fort he designed last night. It was a complete mess in his poor living room; pillows and covers all over his floors as well as various trash and fast food containers.

He scowl at the lump on the floor along with that beast Behemoth next to his master.

The Prince of Time reached down; at least he managed to change into his shirt of KHR and green boxers instead of sleeping in his clothes as usual. He picked up the phone next to the two; Amaimon was lucky that it wasn't heavily damaged when he had his spat in Gehenna and a quick wave of his magic made it good as new.

Mephisto flipped it open; wondering how many missed calls the demon had. He saw an unopened text message; deciding to be nosy he checked it out.

"Shiemi?" He recognize the number, raising an eyebrow. The Prince of Time clicked on the scroll down button and seen her name pop up several more times, spanning several pages.

Mephisto sighed and rubbed his temples with two fingers. "Why." He already had it from the repairs of their battle the other day. This was another tack on top of his growing migraine. His brother's infatuation with the girl; does this mean that Shiemi liked him back? Or was she being nice for courtesy's sake?

_**"Amaimon!"**_ He shouted, watching with a small sense of masochist satisfaction when his brother jumped along with the hobgoblin and they both crashed into each other.

_"Aniue."_ The Earth King pushed Behemoth off and groaned, hissing his brother's title.

He chatted with his fiancee until daybreak; reassuring her alarm from his absence. Demons didn't require a lot of sleep but Amaimon was still exhausted from being in Gehenna on top of battling his brother.

"Is Assiah making you lazy? Really look at this mess."

Amaimon didn't respond, instead giving him a tired glare. He was tempted to give him the finger but instead he rose up and started to clean the house.

Mephisto felt better already at that look. "Come; today we are going shopping."

* * *

Amaimon yawned for the umpteenth time, stretching his arms behind his head. He still had on the shirt he slept in and donned sky blue shorts with white clouds. His legs and arms felt weird without his green stockings but at least he had on calf length combat boots.

The Earth King wasn't sure where his brother took him in his pink limo; an unfamiliar supermarket.

The minute they entered the place Amaimon ran off, ignoring his brother's outcries. He wanted to get away and see his fiancee, not deal with this.

'Amaimon there is a festival coming up so I need to buy a few supplies here along with the groceries.' The Earth King rolled his eyes and tried to recall the items on the list his brother wanted.

'Aniue usually lets the servants do this.' He was in the dairy aisle; staring at the rows of milk and cheese with vacant, uninterested eyes. The demon pressed his nail to his lips before picking up some brown eggs along with the double churned organic butter his brother liked.

He walked around the store at a brisk pace, ignoring how some on lookers stared at him with curiosity and the kids pointing at him. The area wasn't used to seeing a demon shopping before?

Amaimon gathered up the coffee beans his brother liked as well as the hot chocolate he wanted before running into Mephisto in the snack aisle.

His brother looked exasperated but honestly the Earth King didn't give a damn. He felt rebellious; the younger demon knew he would pay for it when they arrived home.

The Prince of Time wasn't dressed fancy for a change, opting to wear only a loose frilly pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a scarf around his neck, as well as some pink and white stripped slacks.

Mephisto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his ahoge springing up in response before walking over and pulling Amaimon by his pointy ear. The demon winced but didn't cry out.

"Do not walk off again." His words were clipped. The Prince of Time had it; he had to make his younger brother put on pants and at least wash his face. Then the demon refused to get out of his limo, wanting to sleep. Lastly, his foolish brother ran off and ignored his demands of staying put. Didn't he realize that he was doing this all for him?

Amaimon grumbled as he was let go and rubbed his ear with one hand. "Aniue-"

"Not a word."

Amaimon mumbled under his breath again and put the few items in the cart. He walked with his hands in his pockets next to his brother, watching the snacks out of the corner of his eye.

There was a buzz near his palm and he pulled out his flip phone. 'Oh it is my fiancee.'

Shiemi gave him a cute message asking about what he was doing. He felt his mouth twitched and replied back.

_"Shopping with my stupid ass brother. It is such a bore."_

It was only a few seconds that he received a reply. Amaimon wanted to laugh at how the blond girl conveyed her emotions via digital.

_"I can't believe you said it like that! Isn't Pheles-san your brother? Don't you care about him?"_

Amaimon thought about her words. His brother was the second eldest sibling next to Satan himself. He was one of the youngest from Gehenna but also one of the strongest in raw power. His brother had more skills and...what was the word aniue used? _Finesse. _Yes Samuel big brother had that but the Earth King was rugged and could survive almost anywhere on little to nothing.

Amaimon wasn't spoiled per say but Mephisto always had a strange relationship with him. He known him since he could remember, the elder demon saying that unlike the other siblings he was an open blank book, eagerly and open heartily waiting to be written down with knowledge and information. So he dotted on him and was the only one who could and would venture into Assiah on a daily basis.

Amaimon thought about the past, the times that he seen the plague, the great earthquakes, and the revolutions. How his brother would point out every fault of humans as if they were beneath him.

Then he thought about the now, of his brother crying over Behemoth breaking his Custom model full Armor Unicorn Gundam figure.

_"Yes but he is still an asshole."_

Mephisto didn't trust his brother. Amaimon wasn't a talkative person but he was even more silent than usual; too focused on his phone again. The rapid thumb clicking as well as the half hidden chuckling was reaching his demon ears.

The Prince of Time decided to ignore him for now but kept aware of his presence. His otouto was the only person who could piss him off besides the few occasions of his half brother. Even Beelzebub wasn't as bad as the demon besides him. It was because Amaimon was such a wild card; even after all the things he taught and showed him he was barely, _slightly_ better than Rin in terms of age mentality. It was probably because the demon persisted abstinence for so long and had to release that tension _somewhere. _

'Why does my brother remain such a brat?' Mephisto shook his head; he was even worse now, more unpredictable.

Amaimon bit his lower lip at the last text message, _"Would you like to go on a picnic?"_ His heart felt strange once more but he didn't fight against it. The Earth King replied back, formulating ideas and feeling the emotion making him smile brightly. He requested his fiancee to prepare a few things before he arrived later.

Closing the phone and placing it back in his pocket, he slowed down and glanced around the aisle area. There were rows and rows of candy bars; nut and fruit, quasi chocolate material, Swiss white, ninety nine percent cacao, seventy percent cacao, couverture chocolate, milk chocolate, and even beef jerky filled chocolate. Perfect.

The demon twitched. It was only going to be himself, his kinsmen, and his wife to be but he hasn't indulged in sweets in weeks. As punishment for destroying part of Faust mansion he had to eat the bare minimum on top of what he missed gone in Gehenna.

He couldn't help himself. His finger reached out and plucked bars and bars of candy. Once the flood was released he couldn't stop.

Mephisto knew it was a mistake to go down this aisle but it was too late. He could stop time and escort his wayward brother out of the marketplace but it would only delay the inevitable. The Keeper of Time considered using his authority but Amaimon might fight him in the store and the last thing Mephisto wanted to do was embarrass himself.

_Again._

"Amaimon! That is too much!" There was at least twenty brands and kinds of chocolate in his brother's hands, half of them threatening to fall out before he dumped them in the cart.

"No aniue; I need this for the fondue."

'What in the world?' Fondue? Mephisto wanted to put his palm in his face. The further they walked down the aisle the further Mephisto felt his wallet cry out in agony. Maybe it would had been better to let the servants do this but he wanted to give them a break after what happened.

Chips, cookies, marshmallows, cupcakes, pretzel sticks piled into the basket. There was even such things as Kit-kat bars, Melty kiss candies, Lotte snacks, salted caramels and gummies. Mephisto couldn't even see and heard something else fall on the over filled cart.

"What now Amaimon!" They wasn't even halfway done with the shopping!

"I was trying to decide if I should choose the Cafe Au Latte Pretz or the Purin Collon."

The elder demon's ahoge twitched and curled in further. His brother knew how to get on his good side. He ran out of the hard to find snack of Purin Collon and one of the reasons why he was in this store. The reclusive super market had rare snack goods and items.

"Get both." Mephisto gave in, for now. He was going to punish his brother badly when they got home.

* * *

Mephisto watched with a careful eye as Amaimon used all of his hands and even his tail to carry all of the groceries into the mansion unassisted. That was one good thing about his brother; he made an excellent pack mule.

He walked in his home slowly, taking off his dress shoes. The demon contemplated on how he was going to punish his sibling; maybe he would string him up on the tallest building? Tear out his tongue so he would be unable to talk for a week? Or he could force him to eat nothing but gluten free and sugar free foods for a month?

When Mephisto reached the kitchen settling on a thought, he saw no sight of Amaimon.

"Wha-" Even the Prince of Time wasn't expecting this; all the food was placed away and he couldn't feel his otouto's energy signature at all. Did he conceal it before leaving?

Cursing in German, Mephisto walked back into the foyer preparing to leave. He took his umbrella as an afterthought; he could bludgeon his stupid brother on the head with it.

It was going to be a long day and he knew he needed to play on the PSN once this was over with.

* * *

Amaimon sailed through the air, jumping from tree to tree using the heels of his boot clad feet.

He used his magic to put away the food and then ran upstairs as quickly as possible with several bags. The Earth King knew his brother could sense magic and only had ten or twenty seconds to do this, a few minutes at the most, so he cleaned and changed quickly.

The demon put the infinity key in his mouth as he hopped around putting on his boots and gathering supplies. He settled on wearing his usual outfit, sans coat and green stockings.

Spitting it out, he placed it inside of his closet lock and thought about his woman before vanishing.

Ironically Amaimon ended up in the forest near the area that he fought with Rin. He didn't take a moment to observe how his kinsmen repaired all of the damage, instead speeding off as quickly as possible.

His brother was going to kick his ass but right now he didn't care. He had a smile on his face outside of fighting and gripped the handles on the backpack he pilfered. The Earth King could feel the wildlife as well as the gentle ambiance, touching his face like a breeze as he neared his fiancee's home.


	10. Chapter 10

Marriage Allegation

By the Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no Baka

This chapter was close to seven thousand words so I split it up into two parts. Its still pretty long regardless.

**Warnings: **Biting, blood drinking, sex toys, masturbation, awkward situations, slight headcanons (since Amaimon is suppose to have poison breath from his myth,) and drama. I redid the sexual parts so many times and it still looks weird. I might have to read pointers on making lemons for further parts.

**Random A/N: **Hatsumode is what the Japanese celebrate on New years day. Its a time period that they go to the shrine.

Ona hole is a sex toy that's similar to a flesh light from Japan. Its basically a long tube or contraption that you stick your 'thing,' inside. Tenga egg is one variety. 'Vaginas in a tube.'

**I don't own Ao no Exorcist but I do want to cosplay as Amaimon.**

* * *

Shiemi squinted but smiled as the green dot over her revealed itself to be the Earth King.

"Mai-chan!" She waved, finding the dot coming close and closer to her location in her garden. She had on her peach and light colored kimono, the material perfect for the hot summer day. Her hair was pinned to the side with two flower pins.

Amaimon braced himself. He bent his knees as he landed on the ground next to his fiancee with a crash, causing a slight crater. Shiemi covered her face at the dust surrounding them.

The girl blinked as the dirt settled. Shiemi blushed at the sight of Amaimon standing up, eyes closed with a wide smile on his face. The only time she seen him smiling was when he was beating up Rin or destroying something. He looked different this time; red tinting his cheeks, fangs showing, green bangs messy on his head.

Amaimon felt good and couldn't help his face from showing it. He opened his eyes slowly at the site of the blond woman and his features dropped at her look. 'Did I scare her?' He recalled aniue telling him that a demon's features were unorthodox to humans and in some cases frightening. The Earth King shut his mouth, pulling his face back into the passive look he sported.

Shiemi shook her head. 'I...I thought he was handsome for a minute.' Part of her heart refuse to accept that she was starting to become attractive to the demon, scared of her feelings. She grasped his hands, eyes closed.

"I...I set up the picnic table in the middle of the garden!"

Amaimon let the herbologist lead him further into her home. The sun was beaming brightly and tons of flowers and insects weaved in the slightly breeze. They stopped at a small area under a willow tree; a large red and white checkered cloth on the ground.

Nii-chan was floating over the blanket, waving when the two got close. The demon would had returned the gesture if it wasn't for the face that his hands were still being held. He ranked his blue eyes at Shiemi's palms; her peach colored skin warm in his fingers.

Amaimon felt her small pulse; rubbing his thumb pad over the vein in her wrist. His mouth started to water at the thought of her life blood and suddenly wished for a sucker.

Shiemi noticed their clasped hands and let go. "I'm sorry!" She decided to distract her feeling of discomfort by setting up the meal, getting down on her knees and pulling the large wicker basket over she brought from her house.

"You said you wanted a candy picnic?" The tamer was confused at what the green haired demon asked of her. She managed to find a clean unused oil burner from her home with several bowls as well as a lighter.

"Yes." Amaimon decided to get to work. He placed his heavy sack down to the right of him and crouched down; pulling out bars of chocolate, bags of marshmallows, pieces of candies, cookies, and other junk foods. He threw them haphazardly onto the cloth.

The blond girl paled at the site of all of the sweets. She sighed and uncovered the other items from the blanket: a medium sized glass bottle of fresh milk, oranges, grapes, watermelon cut into halves, melon pieces cut into halves, strawberries, blackberries and a variety of other summer fruit.

She also tried to make some butter biscuits with the help of her spirit filled with bell peppers. They turned out...ok she guessed. Shiemi bit her lip and hoped the Earth King liked them.

The Tamer was going to lite the burner until Amaimon gently pulled the lighter from her fingers. "I will do it." She turned red again at how near he was; almost enough to kiss her.

The Earth King himself was having a mental warfare. He had no idea how to get closer to his fiancee. His brother gave him advice but he didn't emphasis certain points; was he suppose to sit next to her? Was he suppose to wrap his arm around her? Instead he took the safest route and just focused on the food.

He put a fire under the oil burner and dumped in the bitter dark chocolate first. The demon sat close to his fiancee; arm's length but not enough to invade her personal space. He cut up and peeled the fruit, listening to her talk about her garden and little things.

"Amai-chan?"

"Hm?"

"You said before you knew of the Garden of Amahara?"

He paused, but continued to stir the chocolate with a pick, adding milk to this batch to make it creamy. "Yes." Amaimon turned his head slightly, raising a thick eyebrow. "Where in the world did you learn of my garden?"

"Yours?!" She gasped. It was ironic that the holy place she desired was the domain of a demon of all things!

Amaimon felt his face twitched and shrugged his shoulders. "Yes. Mine." He was tempted to put his finger in the hot chocolate but instead he pulled the bowl off and to the side before putting another on the burner. "I created it eons ago to house various plants as well as an eden for my kinsmen. It was also a place to hide from Chichiue and my other brothers."

"Are they really that bad?" Amaimon didn't talk about himself much. The few times they spent together she would always prattle away, him being an attentive ear but giving bits of feedback here and there.

The demon sighed and sat back, sitting fully on his behind with his knees drawn up. "I am the youngest; they are-well they are not that bad in demon's terms." He didn't enjoy long winded talks but this was his woman so he could at least amuse her.

"Most of my brothers were already decided on ranks before I was born. Usually Chichiue teaches any new demon 'prince' since he is the oldest but aniue, I mean Mephisto-" It felt weird saying his brother's alias, "-took me in for some reason."

He stirred up the chocolate, watching it bubble and swirl, and not meeting her eyes. "He taught me various things and introduced me to Assiah. We are close but there is a..." Amaimon thought of the word, putting a thumb to his lips. "...Distance between us because of his rank. He's the second demon prince in Gehenna under Satan himself."

Shiemi was appalled; she didn't think that her pink loving, otaku principle was that powerful.

"My other brothers and I do not get along; we fight too often and I always end up getting scowled by aniue. I was not allowed to go to Assiah as much as I do now so I made Amahara to escape." He loved his garden but he did not want to remain in hell with no passage to the human realm.

"Oh I see." Shiemi felt bad for asking him. Part of her hoped to go there one day to see it, but now she wasn't so sure. 'I'm so selfish...I promised baa-san but I didn't think of Mai-chan.' She put her hand on his arm gently, trying to give him reassurance.

Amaimon felt her touch and turned his head; he pressed his lips together as something bubbled from the bottom of his gut. It was a few moments before he talked again. "I could...take you there."

"Really? But I don't want to inconvenience you!"

"No I-" Amaimon paused; why did he feel nervous? He cursed in his head at the words not parting from his lips. It was like the time he ate that peanut butter filled candy; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't express himself, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.

Shiemi sighed; it was insensitive of her to ask the demon that much. She decided to lighten the mood by calling her familiar and placing the meal.

The herbologist opened a bottle of enhanced medical water and poured it into a saucer for Nii-chan; smiling as he played in it and soaked it up.

"Amaimon would you like some biscuits-"

Shiemi blinked, flabbergasted as she watched the Earth King dip marshmallows into the chocolate bowl, eating them at an alarming rate. His cheeks were already stuffed full like a hamster, chocolate dripping from his fingers.

"Mpfk." The demon was starving and couldn't contain himself. He swallowed and pulled the plate of biscuits that was handed to him, stuffing them rapidly in his mouth.

"Chew! Chew!" The Tamer couldn't believe his manners! He ate so nicely around her mother. "Did you eat at all?"

Amaimon shook his head and swallowed, gasping slightly. "No. I skipped breakfast and I have not eaten sweets in almost two weeks."

Shiemi felt herself sweating but she just accepted it as one of the quirks of her fiance. She pulled out some chilled green tea and poured the demon a glass, who drank it down with big gulps.

"So...do you like them?"

"?" Amaimon cocked his head to the left, the glass still near his lips "...Oh!" His blue eyes lit up in understanding as he stuck a blueberry into the chocolate bowl. "Your cooking. Well it was fine; aniue cooks much worse."

Shiemi puffed out her cheeks; did he insult her food indirectly? 'Men!' Why were guys so insensitive?!

The Earth King frowned; confused. "No No, I only ate aniue's cooking personally so I have nothing to compare it to. I enjoyed them Shiemi." This wasn't going good at all. She looked cute like that but he rather not see her mad.

"Oh." She deflated and Amaimon felt like he did a good job defusing that situation.

So the two continued to eat, Shiemi happy that her familiar enjoyed her biscuits as well. She decided to try some herself, glad that the bell pepper didn't overpower them along with the lemongrass and herbs.

The Earth King ate most of the sweets, making more chocolate goo when the bowls started to run short. He made sure to feed his wife to be as well, using the long, wide fork that Shiemi brought to dip and serve. She blushed as he put white chocolate Melty kiss candy pieces towards her mouth, her taste buds being overloaded by a double dose of chocolate on chocolate dipped in chocolate.

'It's like we're on a date.' The Tamer was red down to her neck; Amaimon was closer now, almost to the point that she could feel his body heat. If it wasn't for the situation they could be considered a normal couple.

"Ma...Mai-chan! Why do you like sweets? Is it a preference or something else?" She needed to talk or she would pass out from something other than the heat!

Amaimon held a strawberry near his mouth, tongue out. Shiemi remembered that time she was under his control and he leaned near her as if he was kissing her. His tongue was really long and it made her shiver looking at it with confusing thoughts.

He lapped up the fruit whole and munched around it. "I love sweets but..." Should he tell her? It might nix his chances of kissing her in the future. He didn't want to lie so he decided to give it a shot. "I also consume them to keep my poison breath down."

"..." Shiemi's mouth dropped open. Poison breath? Was he serious?

There was more silence and Amaimon wanted to for once put his palm in his face. Instead he turned fully towards her, staring at her appalled and shocked face.

His fiancee had crumbs and bits of food as well as chocolate on her face. 'She should not waste food like that.' Amaimon leaned over, bridging the gap between them, and licked the right corner of her mouth.

This jolted Shiemi back to awareness. "EH?!" She shivered down to her toes and felt the Earth King grip her shoulders, his claws dangerously close to tearing into her arms. "Amaimon?!"

"Hm? You have more...on your face." The demon's voice was far away, his eyes halfway closed. He went to the left side, licking up pieces of the biscuits from earlier as well as something else. He could taste the fear in his fiancee as well as a thin line of sweat.

Shiemi was scared; he was so near. Even though he mentioned about having bad breath he didn't smell bad. In fact he smelt sweet, sweeter than the candy he consumed. She closed her eyes, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, waiting for something she didn't understand.

Amaimon wasn't aware of what he was doing; he pulled back to stare at his anticipating wife to be. Then he lean in close again and kissed her on the lips.

It was soft, only a pressing of their lips. Shiemi's fingers were motionless but she slowly put her hands on Amaimon's chest. She didn't think, all she could do is try to move her lips gently against his own in her first kiss.

The Earth King felt her hands on his shirt, then her lips move. He slowly released her arms and wrapped them around her back, pulling her closer. She was soft against his body and he wanted to know how she tasted.

The demon nibbled on her lower lip playfully, licking slowly. He ran his clawed nail up the center of her back, feeling her shake against him as he asked for entrance. His heart soared when she parted her mouth slowly and he licked around her mouth, thrusting wildly at first and mapping it out, almost overpowering her tongue before shyly pulling back and playing with her.

'Is...this a French kiss?' The Tamer heard from other Exorcists and Ex wires like herself about kissing and boys but it was only a few scant details. Amaimon's tongue was just as long as she imaged it would be, making her knees go weak. If she wasn't already sitting down she would had fell over already.

His taste was strange, making her pulse quicken, her heart beat so rapidly that she thought it would burst. He didn't taste poisonous, no the Earth King tasted similar to the liquor candy she had one time during Hatsumode.

The demon couldn't believe he was kissing her like this. His fingers traced her skin behind the material of her kimono, hovering near the center of her back. The Earth King loved the fact that she got over her inexperience; moving her tongue with more fervor, her fingers playing with his tie. A small part of him reminded that she was a human that needed oxygen so with one final thrust into her mouth he parting slowly, a bridge of saliva still connecting them. His fiancee opened her green eyes slowly, dazed pools staring at him, her lips puffy from their kisses, her blond hair gently sweeping across her cheeks.

Amaimon leaned down and over, running his long tongue around her neck. She moaned weakly and he couldn't help but pull her kimono collar down further, exposing the skin between her shoulder.

The Earth King licked the area, sucking in the skin before biting down. Shiemi yelped and the demon pulled her in closer, drawing out blood from her vein to the surface of his mouth.

Shiemi's thoughts were a mass of confusion at the pain being brought out of her daze. 'W...What is he doing!' She gasped as he sucked, drinking her blood. 'Why isn't Nii-chan doing anything?' The Tamer felt her body go cold, then hot, heat pooling in strange places. The blond girl moaned and trembled against the demon.

Amaimon slurped, pulling and drinking another mouthful. If he wasn't careful he would kill her. No he wanted enough blood to bind with her, feeling her energy already mingling with his own.

"Ma...i...chan..."

The demon's eyes shot open. He stopped and released her, blood all over his mouth and face. Shiemi didn't move, pale and shaking slightly from blood loss. Her green eyes were dim and she was wavering on the spot.

"Shiemi..." What the hell was he doing? He frowned, mumbling a spell under his breath. The demon reached and saw her flinched, making his chest hurt. He ignored it and touched the place that he marked.

The Tamer felt anemic. Part of her was afraid that the demon would attack her again. When he reached out she shrank back but relaxed when he touched her wound. A soothing energy traced over the wound, making her feel slightly better.

"Sorry." Amaimon pulled his hand back, using the back of his palm to wipe his face. His other hand pulled through his hair damp with sweat. He almost claimed her just liked that. If it wasn't for his fiancee's voice giving him reason he would had ripped his vein open and forced his blood into her mouth, finalizing their marriage.

The Earth King felt something slap him on the cheek like a bite. He turned to see the green man named "Nii-chan."

His kin was cursing him out for what he done. "I'm sorry again; I hope you do not talk to your parents like that." Nii-chan huffed and hit him again, this time upside the head, with rapid exclaims of 'Nii!' "I know you want us to be together but-" He sighed, shaking slightly; the urge was still there. His shorts were horribly tight.

Amaimon gave a pitiful look towards his fiancee, seeing her sitting there with her knees together and her head bowed motionless. If it wasn't for her quiet even breaths he would had thought she was dead.

The Earth King cleaned up the mess, using his kins men as well as Nii-chan for assistance. He picked up Shiemi, who passed out from exhaustion in her position. Amaimon thought about erasing her memory but decided to let her remember as self punishment for losing control.

Nii-chan helped lead the demon towards her room. He spared a small glance, seeing various kinds of plant life and books. Yes the room was cozy and suited her.

The Earth King set her down on the bed, pushing her hair out of her face, before he climbed into the window.

* * *

Mephisto frowned.

He was near the other end of the garden in Shiemi's home, a few yards away from the willow tree. The older demon was going to stop his otouto but instead watched at what he did. He was surprised when the Prince of Earth restrained himself, cleaned up, then put his student back into her home before speeding off.

Using his umbrella, he floated and peered into her window to find her asleep with her familiar. Her energy was low but it wasn't nothing that rest couldn't restore. Mephisto was more concerned with the fact that her fiance was halfway bonded with her, along with the nasty bite on her neck.

The Prince of Time waved his index finger, making a giant gear clock appear. The face opened up to reveal a portal; he jumped inside with grace and vanished.

* * *

Amaimon ran home, opening the door and tossing his boots by the foyer.

He was grateful that his aniue was out. The demon jumped and hopped over the banister, pulling his tie loose before he even reached his bedroom door.

Amaimon closed the door and leaned against it. He could still taste her blood in his mouth, settling in his stomach and her life force pooling through his body. Part of him wanted to go right back and claim her in her sleep. He would rouse her first by breaking her hymen, then he would pinch her nipples, leaning his mouth open to roll his tongue-

He gripped his head and roared, tugging off the rest of his clothing to the point of almost tearing them off. He stood naked in the air conditioned room, the cooling unit doing nothing against his heated skin.

'Too damn hot.' The Earth King was sweating; his member pressed against his stomach, drooling twitching along with his rapid heartbeat. He still wasn't used to experiencing arousal. Amaimon cursed himself; banging his head against the oak door with a thump. His claws scraped into the wood and clear, translucent pre-cum dripped onto the carpet.

Amaimon breathed though his nose, his legs refusing his will to move. He worked up the nerve to finally pace over to his closet. The blue eyed demon rummaged around, his hands grasping infinity key in his coat hanging from the door. He closed it, thinking about his home through his hazy mind before he re-opened the door with the key. He went back in, trying to find what he was looking for in his personal trunk from Gehenna.

His hands were now shaking when he pulled out an ona hole along with lubrication. The Earth King's face was already red to his pointy ears at the ideal that his aniue would know that he was using these sexual gratification items.

'It's better than the alternative.' Amaimon closed his eyes and grind his teeth, fangs grating so hard that they almost cracked. He stomped over, causing tremors to go through the house, and flopped on the bed on his back.

'I never used this before.' The demon pulled the toy to his line of vision and glared at it; it looked like a crude tube of a hole. The entrance was exposed, puffy pinkish lips spread apart. There was a clitoris but it was more for artistic realism rather than use. Amaimon couldn't, nay, wouldn't compare it to a real woman.

He sat up and used his left hand to uncap the personal lotion. The demon spread it all over the fake lips, making them glisten. He threw the lotion to the side and lifted his lower body up, making his cock jut upward. Using his right hand he moved the toy over the dripping, sticky head of his member.

The blue eyed demon grunted as he pushed the toy down and over the head with a pop. The hole was tight but the material felt too constricting. Amaimon read, seen, and heard about a woman's natural lubricant and outside of the pressure the toy was too dry.

'It will have to do.' His hand twisted, making him impale himself further. When the whole thing surrounded most of his cock close he leaned his head back into his pillow. "Ngh." Amaimon stared at the ceiling, breathing slowly through his open mouth. He was motionless, his left hand tearing the sheets to the side of him with an iron grip. He was glad that the ona hole was big enough to fit him.

The demon shifted his hips, pulling the toy up slowly, almost to the point that it was off his member, before pushing down. It felt weirder, the texture different where the toy stopped at the tip of his cock. "W...what...ever." It felt better than his damn hand.

The Earth King used his flowing pre-cum as a base to make thrusting in and out of the ona hole easier. The material loosened up around his member but still fit like a glove, squeezing him the further he went in.

Amaimon twisted his hand while pumping, trying to make his hips work with the toy. He was breathing harder now, his body still covered with a sheen of sweat. The Earth King closed his blue eyes and licked his dry lips, faint traces of blood dancing on his taste bud.

His mind started to wander as he started to feel his woman's energy again, her gentle demeanor flowing through his veins. He wanted to see her in the throes of passion, her green eyes in lustful sin for him.

Amaimon's cock became harder and he grunted; arching off of the bed. His balls felt heavy and he wanted to get off quickly before his aniue came home. The demon jerked the toy harder, squishing noises vibrating in his ears. He was thrusting freely and desperately into the ona hole; moving with his hand at a fervid pace.

'_You should stop this.' _Amaimon moaned, opening his mouth slightly._ 'You should stop this and just take her.'_ He considered it. Badly.

"No." The Earth King gasped out, his green ahoge horn twitching at his resistance. _"Why? It never stopped me before. I had no problems manipulating her and taking whatever else I wanted."_ No he couldn't live with himself if he raped her; he didn't want to see her broken and empty like in the forest. He gotten used to her smiles, her energy, her presence. No he wanted her willingly, he wanted-

The realization hit him and Amaimon opened his eyes suddenly, cursing in his native language. He was going crazy over a human just like that asshole Leviathan.

"I...I love her." Those words made him release his tension and he grunted, feeling his testicles empty inside of the ona hole. He tore into the mattress with his free hand, arching up as spurt after spurt filled up the toy to the point that it started to leak out and run down, coating his crotch and thighs with fluids. It was so much, even more so than the other time he jerked off.

He fell back and laid on his bed, his hair damp and his nipples a bit hard on his sweaty body. It was like a weight was lifted when he said those words but it only left him more frustrated than he started. "Shit."

He pulled the toy off, grimacing at the obscene noise it made and how the gaping hole dripped with fluids. His whole member was covered in come and he needed a shower. It twitched, still half hard in front of him and he only glazed at the traitorous manhood.

Amaimon dropped the ona hole besides him and sat up; his brain still fried along with his nerves. He pumped his slippery messy manhood slowly, feeling the fire in his loins reignite. "I have to do this again." If he didn't deplete himself he didn't know what would happen if he ran into his fiancee. The urge to release inside of her body was still high.

The Earth King licked his fangs and started again. He had a lot of sexual stamina for a demon and wondered could his fiancee catch up with him. The thought of them having sex all the time made his member get harder.

"Amaimon!" The demon froze and paled at that voice.

Mephisto held back a laugh as he landed, the portal closing after him. He never thought to see in his existence his otouto masturbating. Even if he was fully clothed it would had still been obvious with the smell of sex in the humid room. He was suppose to punish him so he teleported into his room without warning but this was oh so much better.

"Ah I see you used what I gave you to good health." The Time Prince leered. "Do you want me to give you the others as well?"

* * *

There was a roar that made all of the earth type demons shake in fear hundred miles away.


	11. Chapter 11

Marriage Allegation

By the Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no baka

Ok here's another part. Unlike the previous parts this one should be easier to do! Here's hoping I don't lose motivation to finish this festival chapter.

**Random A/N:** Auf Wiederhören means 'until we hear from each other again' over the phone. The Kanto festival is celebrated in Akita city in hope for a good harvest. Its one of the most famous festivals in the Tohoku region along with the Tanabata, or Japanese star festival.

Ai Shinozaki is a famous idol in Japan from the group AeLL, who is slightly curvaceous.

**I don't own Ao no Exorcist and if I did it wouldn't be cool man.**

* * *

"Ngh."

Amaimon winced from slapped on the face with a bandage.

"Oh hush; you've suffered worse than this."

Both demons were in Mephisto's bedroom. The room was glamorous and painted fabulously pink, with a full four poster princess bed, large downy sheets stuffed with goose feathers and a lush carpet that felt good on the bare feet. Along the wall was a vanity equipped with a mirror as well as various kinds of beauty products. Facing the bed was a large flat screen tv (housed with over a thousand channels,) mounted on the wall with video games all the way to Atari generation systems equipped under it. Next to the tv and game systems was a glass bookcase topped with various pvc, nendoroid, and figma figures that contained tons of blue ray and dvd editions of anime and even cartoons.

Amaimon was sitting on the velvet chair that was near his brother's table by the window. The view overlooked most of the maze like garden outside his mansion, which was loaded with several species of flowers. It was fancy to the demon's eyes, not simple and practical like his fiancee's wonderful garden. The earth felt suffocating and rich like overly fatty tuna and it used to make him drowsy when he ventured into it. He gotten used to it but he still didn't like it.

Various bandages of sizes littered his face along with the Earth King's body. His chest suffered the worse, a horrible gash that would take a few days to heal fully. Most of the pain was gone but the smaller cuts on his face still stung. At least his jaw wasn't swollen anymore.

Mephisto didn't look much better; bandages around his neck as well as a large one on the bridge of his nose. The Earth King was surprised that he managed to give his brother matching blows. Usually he would have problems fighting aniue, but he went to go toe to toe outside of his magic this time.

"You have nobody to blame but yourself. You should be glad that I'm still taking you to Kanto festival in Akita with my wonderful students." The Time prince closed the medical kit. After their battle he dragged his brother to his bedroom so he could patch the both of them up.

Amaimon felt his mouth twitched; he almost told his brother out loud _"To go fuck yourself."_ Normally the demon would have restraint due to being punished in the past. Was it because of his broken seal?

Mephisto knew what his brother was probably thinking but didn't care. He was more annoyed at Amaimon's surge of power. The Prince of Time wasn't accustomed to it, resulting in his folly from their battle. If Amaimon kept this up he might gain the attention of their father or at the other extreme change his rank. Demons rarely had power surges like this.

"Do you not want to see Moriyama-san again?" At the blond's name Mephisto noticed how Amaimon froze, frowned, then relaxed back into his passive look in less than five seconds. 'Really brother you're so obvious.'

Amaimon held back another set of colorful words, annoyed. He didn't want to play into his brother's hands this time. "Yes aniue."

"Then be good on this trip. I'm giving you another chance but if you disobey again-"

"I know I know; you are going to slaughter me."

"No." Mephisto growled. He hated to be interrupted. "I'll send you to our great Father."

The Earth King paled. "You would not!"

"Yes; spare the rod spoil the child seems to apply to you more than outright violence." His brother took physical warfare with a grain of salt but mental was another story. He could dish it out but not take it.

Amaimon pouted, the look silly on his bandaged face. Mephisto ignored him and continued. "I'm disappointed in you otouto. Are you only physically attracted to Moriyama-san?"

"No." The words stuck to his mouth and he turned away from his brother's gaze. "I...I love her aniue. Really." The other demon broke down; becoming more open about it.

'Finally.' Mephisto wanted to slow clap but he held back. "Do you know if she loves you back?" He seen them kiss earlier but he wasn't sure due to the end result.

"I'm not sure." Amaimon's cheeks blushed slightly. "She likes me I think." He turned back towards his older brother, blue eyes wide and bright. "When I kissed her she responded back!"

'Well that was something.' Mephisto was enjoying this drama. If Shiemi was falling for his brother then that means Rin would have some serious competition outside of his twin.

"I want you to go to bed, tomorrow is a busy day." Mephisto patted his brother on the back with a half smile. He then paused and gave him a pointed look. "No masturbating."

Amaimon resisted the urge to pick up the medical box and throw it at his brother in an embarrassed fury. Instead he stood up and stomped out of the room. 'I fucking hate you aniue!'

* * *

Shiemi sighed as she sat in her bedroom, glancing at her reflection in her dresser mirror.

There between her shoulder blades was a large reddish bite mark. It wasn't too obvious but if you were close you could see two holes. "It looks like I was bitten by a vampire!"

The blond teen half sobbed and touched her tender skin. When she woke up she realized that she was alone in the house with Nii-chan. Her mother went in town to get more supplies as well as a few other necessities.

The Tamer cleaned up her wound, surprised that it wasn't still bleeding. Shiemi felt tired but otherwise was fine. The girl pulled up her kimono collar and pushed herself away from her dresser.

'Mai-chan drank my blood.' She recalled Yukio telling her about the 'bond,' the two shared and shivered. Did this mean they were married? Or at least halfway? She didn't know and felt confused.

Shiemi got up and walked over to her bed; she felt on top of it and buried her face into her pillow. She laid there a few minutes, feeling Nii-chan play on her hair. The Tamer didn't respond until her phone vibrated next to her.

Shiemi lifted her head slightly, green eyes staring at the object near her. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Good you are awake."

The Ex wire sat up so suddenly that she almost passed out again, sending her poor familiar flying. She moaned weakly and waited for the room to stop spinning. "Pheles-san!"

"Yes it's me Moriyama-san. I was checking to see how you were doing."

'Did he know what happened?' She bit her lip, staying silent over the phone. Shiemi considering asking until Mephisto spoke again.

"Did I interrupt anything my dear? If so I can always call back later."

"No!" She waved her free hand up and down. "I wasn't doing anything important! I'm sorry; did you have anything to tell me?"

"I was going to take you and your friends on a special trip to the Kanto festival, with me paying of course."

Shiemi blinked before a smile blossomed across her face. "Really?"

There was a smooth chuckle over the phone. "Yes really. I considered taking Okumura's precious group on a vacation due to their hard work of handling Satan."

Shiemi remembered the event previously; it was mentally exhausting. She was shocked to find out that Yukio had laminate demon powers as well but accepted him no different than she had with Rin.

"I see. I don't mind Pheles-san. I just need to tell my mother when she comes back."

"Of course. We will meet outside of True Cross Academy tomorrow around 0800 hours."

Shiemi calculated the time in her head and nodded; eight am wasn't a problem for her. "Thank you Pheles-san."

"Yes it's my pleasure; _Auf Wiederhören_." He hung up and Shiemi laughed; feeling better.

She swung her legs over to the side of the bed and thought about what to take. 'Does that mean Yukio-chan is coming too?' For some reason thinking about her childhood friend didn't make her heart jump as usual. The Tamer was starting to become more familiar with it and it didn't disturb her as much.

Shiemi slowly gathered her things, Nii-chan helping her as well. She packed most of her items in a trunk, her memory recalling that Kanto was a three day festival. The blond haired girl heard her mother greet their home and stopped to run downstairs. She told her the news in excited mummers and her mother agreed as long as Mephisto was a decent enough chaperone.

The herbologist gathered a few herbs and vial potions just in case and put them in the outer pockets of her trunk. She closed it with an 'oomph' and sat back on the floor. "I don't have anything casual to wear really." Shiemi trailed off, sighing. Maybe Izumo could help her pick out something along with Paku in Akita?

The Tamer smiled brightly; she couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Rin yawned, his tail wagging lethargically. The son of Satan had on a loose hoodie with the sleeves rolled up and some khaki capri pants along with blue converse gym shoes. He stayed up all night playing on the PSP and reading hentai with Shima. His brother warned him to sleep early but he lost track of time.

"Hey Bon." Ryuji grumbled as he met him outside of True Cross. He just came back the other day and now he was going out of town again, to a festival of all places. He had on a sleeveless wife beater shirt along with a sweater jacket on his hips. The priest also wore a pair of military capris along with some black loafers. Bon stared up and down Rin and sighed.

"Why the hell do I have to come along?"

The half demon shrugged. "How should I know? The clown called and invited all of us to go." He waved to Shima who showed up with a yawn, wearing a long sleeve t shirt with Ai Shinozaki as well as blue long shorts and track shoes. **  
**

"Man...last night was awesome Rin-chan."

"I know!" Rin high five him. "I never thought you had that rare hentai comic!"

The pink haired priest grinned brightly; giving him the thumbs up and wrapping an arm around him. "Hehe yeah its a rarity; I managed to pre-order it from comiket and-"

"Don't you two have any shame!" Bon gripped them both by the shirts and pulled them apart. Geez it was bad enough that he was the most mature out of the group but to listen to them talk about porn too?

"Just ignore them; they are both high strung virgins anyway. Sex to them is this wonderful obsessive thing."

Shima and Rin turned to see Izumo along with Paku. The black haired priestess had on a ruffed white and pink mini top along with a black short skirt. Around her ankles were high laced flat sandals. Instead of two ponytails she only had one high one. Paku wore a tight short sleeve tee along with some skinny jeans, smiling awkward at the three male teenagers.

"Oh Izumo-chan you hurt me so! Are you saying you're an 'experienced woman?' over us two studs?" Shima gave a perverted grin but Izumo hit him upside the head.

"No; I'm saying I'm not addicted to 'scoring,' like you two. There is more to life than sex."

Rin watched the two argue with a pout. "I guess the whole gang is coming." He wondered where Yukio was. His brother woke him up early but when he went down for breakfast he was already gone. The Ex wire thought he heard him arguing last night over the phone.

"Hey there; if you want to have your lover's spat you should do it elsewhere."

The two turned to see Shura along with Konekomaru walking up. The short glasses wearing male had on a hooded jacket along with a sleeveless t-shirt as well as capri shorts and gym shoes. Shura as usual had on very little clothing, this time wearing a tube top along with a frilly short black gothic mini skirt. Her hair was out and framing her body, making Shima glance her up and down.

"Where is Four Eyes?" The older woman glanced around and Rin shrugged.

"I dunno. He was gone when I got up."

Shura sighed. "Where is Shiemi for that matter?"

Everyone glanced around; it wasn't known for the blond Tamer to be late. She was usually early to Exorcist class as well as regular classes.

A low noise was suddenly heard, barely noticeable. The high classed Exorcist picked up on it first. "Huh? That's weird." The buzzing grew louder, until the group faintly heard arguing and fighting.

Everyone yelped as a giant clock fell out of nowhere and the face opened up to reveal Mephisto and Amaimon. The older demon was arguing with his brother, who had his fingers in his ears.

"What...what the fuck." Bon was confused; what the hell was that guy doing here? Didn't Rin beat his ass?

"Hey its Broccoli head!" Rin pointed a finger at the demon, who still had his fingers in his ears as Mephisto ranted at him. The portal vanished and the Honorable Knight hit his sibling upside the head.

"Amaimon! Respect before I change my mind!"

The Earth King gave him a sneer before putting on his passive face as he turned towards the group. "Hello; aniue said I could come along as well." The demon had on a short white and blue stripped tee shirt, his green stockings still on his arms. His hips were adorn with straight but loose jeans as well as all black converse sneakers. He had a few bandages on his face as well as the hidden one around his torso.

Everyone was surprised; they never thought to see the seventh King look so casual. He appeared as an older teenager rather than a demon, abit beaten up.

"Mephisto what's going on?" Shura frowned at the older man; he looked flamboyant as usual outside of a large bandage on his nose. He wearing a pink woven short sleeve shirt under a white blazer along with white work slacks. The problem wasn't his outfit but he had a large giant pink and white stripped sunhat on his head along with black sunglasses.

"I'm taking my foolish ignorant brother along this trip. He insisted to see his fiancee. I don't trust him so alas here he is."

Shura didn't believe his bullshit but relented. "Where is Four Eyes and Moriyama then?"

"Ah, I informed Yukio to bring her along from home since he was running a mission for me." The Exorcist raised an eyebrow; what the hell? She didn't enjoy the sound of that.

Before anyone could question more the two remaining members showed up running. The boys once again watched how a certain part of Shiemi started to...move. She had on a similar outfit like the time during the amusement park, except the first button on the top was undone, showing off her pretty collarbone and skin.

Amaimon blinked, his passive look cracking slightly. His fiancee was jiggling. Like purin. Not only that but she was showing more flesh than usual. It was enticing but he noticed how the other males in the group watched as well, which soured his already bad mood.

His brother woke him up at an ungodly hour and teased him until he snapped. The Earth King cursed him out and called him so many things in several languages until Mephisto was speechless. It was worth it until the older man used time magic and beat his ass. Then the ranting followed and Amaimon tried to tune him out.

Shiemi stopped next to them panting and the demon noticed how the men were still looking at her sweaty body. He resisted the urge to snarl and fight them all.

Yukio panted too but recovered first. Unlike the rest of them he had on more of a business casual attire with a black woven shirt as well as a grey tie. Cotton slacks as well as black dress shoes finished it off. He adjusted his glasses. "We are missing someone...where is Nemu Takara?"

Konekomaru raised his hand. "He called me; he said he's already there and settling up the hotel reservations."

The middle class Exorcist sighed in frustration. "Fine." Yukio wasn't happy that Amaimon was coming along; he didn't trust the demon and argued with his superior about it. Not only that but he had to pick up Shiemi due to a sudden package from Mephisto that had to be dropped off at her shop. He was going to report this in the future for sure. He knew for a fact that the Order didn't have a lot of details on the matter but he didn't want to risk endangering Shiemi. Yukio would rather take the easier way out but his superior was testing his patience.

Mephisto put his sunglasses on his face and smiled. "Since we have all arrived let's get ready to depart shall we?


	12. Chapter 12

Marriage Allegation

Chapter 12

By the Fujoshi a.k.a Otaku no baka

I have no excuse why it has been this long since I updated. I'm frustrated with myself. It took four months to finish this.

Lack of beta wasn't the main issue; the problem was I had no motivation or ideas to finish chapters. I'm stuck. Also the manga, which was my muse, hasn't been updated that much recently. There's also a lack of A/S artwork too. The final nail in the coffin had to be my favorite comic book series getting canned after 40+ years due to people not buying it anymore. I blame the damn reboots. So I've been inspire to at least support that fandom.

Despite this I'm still going to finish this. I have too many stories that I dropped because I simply wasn't into the fandom/series anymore due to fans or other reasons.

I thank all my reviewers/followers who put up with me (god,) and I apologize. I repeat this is not me dropping the story.

I noticed that I used the anime timeline mostly for this and Behemoth is dead in said anime. So I have to correct this later on, since he's not dead in the manga (which I'm also using in this, bits and pieces.) Whoops.

_**Notes:**_ Eudaimonia is another word for "happiness or welfare," and in some cases can be translated to 'demon,' as well. Kiritampo is a specialty of Akita. Its mashed rice formed into cylinders, skewed, then and roasted over fire. Sake is also a major thing in Akita as well. Nabe is usually eaten in inns as well as other places in Japan as a 'specialty dish,' and its basically a hot pot cooked at the table. The group is eating a type of Kiritampo style nabe.

Also I thank Sm_candy for looking over my work and fixing everything.

I don't own AOE and I won't ever own it. Although I thought about cosplaying as Nemu.

* * *

"Whoa!" Rin stared with wide eyes at the massive bullet train resting on the tracks.

"I've been on trains before but never this big!" The massive white rail car expanded to half of the train station. A few people rushed by back and forth in the early weekday morning.

"Sir did you check for Phantoms?" Yukio turned to his superior. He was ahead of the small group near the train's door taking necessary precautions.

Mephisto replied with an airy laugh. "Of course!" He wouldn't be called the Prince of Time if he didn't regulate his kinsmen.

The Ex wires, Exorcists, and one neutral demon piled onto the train. It was mostly empty save for a few scant people.

Amaimon put his thumb near his mouth as he glanced around; that purple haired frowning girl was next to the mousy human. His fiancée was going to join them but seeing a lack of a third seat sighed and choose to sit behind them. He was going to sit next to her until her eyes met his.

Her green pools reflected trepidation as well as fear. She flinched and curled up into her seat as if he was going to strike at her. Amaimon frowned slightly, motioning towards her until he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

The young demon let himself be dragged, carry on bag and all, towards the far end of the rail car. He was dumped unceremoniously in the seat near the window.

His brother Mephisto joined him, sitting gracefully in the aisle seat and blocking him.

"Now Amaimon, I know what you wanted to do and I'm afraid I can't allow it at this moment."

The demon's expression was still neutral but his blue eyes were filled with annoyance. Mephisto only ignored his look and continued talking.

"You need to give Moriyama-san space for now. She's afraid of you because you savagely bit her. You know you have to be delicate with the opposite sex."

Amaimon opened his mouth, but closed it. Instead he put his thumb in his mouth and turned away towards the window.

Mephisto wanted to laugh at the blush that reached the demon's pointy ears. He reached down to his messenger bag and pulled out a 3DS pink system. "Amaimon, retrieve your 3DS."

The demon mumbled something that was, "Yes aniue," and opened his gym bag to pull out a similar green 3DS.

"I want you to play Pokemon Black and White 2 with me. This time at least be serious while battling me."

"Yes aniue." Amaimon booted up his handheld and decided to ask his brother if he found any newer Pokemon later on.

* * *

Rin was behind Izumo as well as Paku. He watched both girls sit down and Shiemi look longingly over to their seats before signing and sitting down behind them.

He was going to walk over until Amaimon approached her. He growled. 'I can't believe that Broccoli head. If he lays one hand on her I'll-'

Rin was surprised and relieved that Mephisto grabbed him by the collar and away. He went over to Shiemi's empty seat and sat next to her with a big grin on his face.

"Yo!"

Shiemi was slightly startled. "Oh hello Rin!" She smiled and turned to regard the other teen, relaxing.

Rin put his hands behind his head and leaned into the seat. "It's kind of cool that we get to ride a train instead of a bus towards North West Japan!"

"I agree!" Shiemi rarely went out of the town. Outside of Kyoto she only ventured to a place near Chiba in central Japan. Her nerves were filled with excitement. "It's pretty cool!"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure?" Shiemi cocked her head to the left confused.

"Are you ok? I know this is really frustrating and all, being helpless about this situation."

"Oh umm..." Shiemi was still confused about her feelings on the whole matter. "I'm fine for now. Amaimon hasn't given me trouble at all." 'Outside of drinking my blood.'

She sighed. "I'm still trying to get used to the whole affair; it's really sudden."

"That's good; I was worried. If Broccoli head did something I would have punched him in his mopey face!" Rin punched his fist, missing how Shiemi flinched and rubbed the side of her neck unconsciously.

The half demon turned back to the blond girl. "Besides that..." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I said this before but you know if you need to talk or any favors I'm here for you. I don't like this either and I'm always open to lend an ear no matter what time it is."

Shiemi debated on if she should tell Rin what happened or not. She vaguely recalled the incident on the training camp and decided it would be better if she kept what Amaimon done as well as her own feelings to herself. 'Maybe I can ask Izumo later.'

"Thank you Rin."

The two changed to light hearted topics; talking about school as well as how they spent their summer vacation so far.

"Even on vacation Yukio still refuses to let me sleep in! Man he's such a dork! I'm supposed to be the older one not him. He doesn't even want to go to the arcade with me; just 'Rin you need to train for missions blah blah blah.'

Shiemi giggled. "That sounds like him. Even as kids he was stern and serious." She sighed at remembrance of the thirteen year old boy with glasses that ventured into her mother's shop with the elder Okumura at the crack of dawn.

Rin assumed that she was sighing for another reason altogether. "I see that you still have feelings for my dorky twin brother."

Shiemi blinked and shook her head, trying to look as blasé as possible. She didn't know her feelings for the older Okumura was that obvious? "No I consider him a really close personal friend." Her words shocked her but instead of feeling mortified she felt as if a weary weight was lifted. The Tamer didn't know if that was good or bad.

The half demon was so surprised that he hit his elbow on the armrest. He winced and Shiemi leaned over concerned. "Rin! Are you ok?"

Rin in question groaned in pain but was now elated. The blond was dangerously close to him, with her bosom pressing against his left arm. Her shirt barely restrained her chest, making deep indents. Shiemi's breath was sweet; her lips parted slightly and plump.

"I'm fine, just fine!" The half demon laughed and tried to wave her off. 'Damn it feels like I'm sweating.'

Shiemi nodded her head and retreated back to her seat; a part of Rin felt disappointed but he swallowed it down.

* * *

"Amaimon!"

The Earth King blinked; he didn't notice his brother was calling him.

He half listened to the other demon rattle out battle plans and information until he heard his wife to be's voice raise. Amaimon peered out of the corner of his eyes before turning his head fully towards the site of Rin practically drooling over Shiemi's body.

"Great now I have to buy you another 3DS as well." Mephisto grumbled; frustrated. His brother knew no sense of pride in worldly belongings. He couldn't count the times that Amaimon ate, destroyed, tripped, crushed, or gave his pet hobgoblin his belongings. At least the game was still intact which meant that his foolish brother wouldn't have to start over from scratch getting pokemon.

Amaimon stared down at his hands that held a broken in half sparking 3DS handheld. 'Ah so that is what happened.'

"Apologize to the precious handheld." The Earth King gave him a look that was like 'Are you serious?' He was about to smart off but knew that Mephisto would finally snap from the last bit of his patience and give him hell for the rest of the trip; keeping him retained. No he wanted to find an opportunity to beat his brother into a bloody mass of a half demon for lusting after his woman.

Demons in Gehenna may be backwards in many cases than Assiah but they knew not to pursue an already taken woman.

"I apologize my poor 3DS." He tried to make it sound as sincere as possible. Mephisto nodded his head pleased as he pulled the broken 3DS carefully from his clawed fingers.

* * *

"Finally." Yukio said wearily. Everyone had to agree as well that they were happy to finally arrive at Akita city.

"Took you guys long enough; I'm starving." Nemu Takara spook through his puppet. A highly shrilly voice reprimanding the lot of them. He stood outside of the inn only had on a baseball cap, a sleeveless t-shirt, stripped patterned gym shoes, as well as some white knee shorts.

Shura rolled her eyes and walked inside of the inn, barely regarding him. "Did you already check in our reservations brat?"

"Yeah; why the hell wouldn't I you old lady?"

Yukio watched as how the other exorcist paused, rotated one eighty, and motioned to strike the other student. He moved into action, holding her back from punching the Exwire in the face. Mephisto thought it would be best to round up everyone inside (although he wouldn't mind seeing a fight between the two of them.)

It was an old traditional inn with tatami mats and wooden hard floors. The back of the inn had an onsen as well as glorious summer blooming flowers. Amaimon closed his eyes and smelt the earth around him; it was much different than the mainland. He could already hear the whispers from hobgoblins as well as the golem residing near the onsen.

An elderly woman wearing a traditional inn apron with wrinkled eyes, a small stature, as well as long flowing black hair hidden by a scarf bowed to the group. Next to her was assumed to be her daughter or granddaughter, wearing a similar outfit that barely restrained her wide hips and bosom (some of the men didn't mind glancing at.)

"Hello and welcome to the Eudaimonia Inn travelers and demons." Yukio raised an eyebrow at that and glanced at Mephisto, who tried to appear aloof. The owner decided to clarify for the group. "Pheles-san has informed us ahead of time about your group's circumstances so we can be better prepared to lavish and respect you."

"Right this way!" The younger woman bounced in front of Takara and pulled him by the hands; Shura couldn't help but snort.

"I know someone who has a crush..."

"I heard that you old hag."

* * *

Once the group settled in their rooms they made their way to the main hall to eat. It was still another day before the festival started. The area was more Japanese traditional, with a huge table to sit the lot of them along with deep plush mattresses.

"Man it's hot." Shima fanned himself with his hand as they waited for the food. His sleeves were rolled up and his pink hair was already plastered to his face.

"You should be used to it because of Kyoto Shima." Konekomaru replied but he had to admit he was heated as well. Thank Buddha his hair was shaven.

"So...hot." Rin took off his hoodie to reveal that he had nothing under it. The clip that Bon gave him was in his hair as well holding it back as he fanned himself. "I didn't think it would be this hot since the Tohoku Region is near Hokkaido where it's cold."

Yukio frowned in disapproval. He told his older brother to put something on under that. "Rin."

The older twin turned and blinked innocently; tail wagging. Yukio only huffed and sat back. He was too fatigued to even fuss at him. "Never mind."

Amaimon felt hot as well but he was used to extreme temperatures from being in Gehenna. So the only change in his appearance was his horn drooping slightly. He sat to his wife to be, something that made Rin protest, and saw how clammy she was. He thought about blowing against her skin to cool her off.

"Sorry about the air conditioner being broke. We would get someone to fix it but everyone has been busy because of the festival." The girl from earlier chirped apologetically. "Here is your meal."

"Ugh why did you guys order Nabe?" Shura grimaced at the hot pot being placed in the center of the table along with ingredients. She did perk up at the site of sake being placed as well, quickly getting a cup.

The group cooked the nabe, slowly putting in items. They laughed and joked, having fun in between and just relaxing. Amaimon had to admit this wasn't so bad. It was like there was no trepidation from rank, no prejudice due to demons situated at the table, and he felt at ease.

His brother was already a little tipsy, laughing at every lewd joke the Exorcist told and Shura well past that teasing Yukio and practically sitting in his brother's lap. The Earth King wasn't surprised to see the other teenagers ignoring the blunt behavior and going into their own personal circles.

"Amaimon look!" Shiemi directed his gaze towards the Kiritampo sitting on the table. She picked one up to munch on as the Shirataki noodles and chicken cooked. "Mmmm it tastes really good! Would you like some?"

The Earth king didn't blink; staring. Her tongue lapped at the tip of the cylinder roasted rice stick, nibbling it like a mouse. 'Does she know what she is doing?' He didn't think so with her green eyes reflected without fault.

He balled up his hand into a fist, almost slamming it on the table. Shiemi didn't miss it. "Amaimon are you ok?" She still continued to lick around the stick and pouted. "I'm sorry do you not like Kiritampo?"

The demon closed his eyes and breathed through his nose; he uncurled his hand and put two fingers to his temple. "No it is-"

He paused then growled; turning and baring his fangs. He gave his half-brother Rin sitting on the other side of Shiemi a look hotter than the room they were in.

Rin was having fun with Shima until he notices Shiemi eating Kiritampo. He couldn't help it; the way her tongue ran around it was erotic and made his boxers behind his sweaty thighs even more constricted.

'What the hell?' The half demon glared back at Amaimon. 'Why does he care? He doesn't even like her.' That one time in the forest was only bait for him; nothing more. Amaimon didn't even shown an inkling towards Shiemi until recently and even then Rin was sure that it was a method to bullshit with him.

"I believe the Nabe is done." Amaimon stressed on the word 'done.' He took the stick from his fiancée's hands and opened his mouth to bit down hard. Rin winced and turned back around, mumbling curses.

* * *

"Amaimon."

The demon in question was on his back staring at the ceiling. His brother next to him trying to play Animal crossing; sitting on his stomach on top of the futon.

"Amaimon~"

Amaimon grunted; he hated Mephisto when he was inebriated. His brother was even more of a pest if possible.

The holy Knight sipped on the bottle of sake next to him, his ahoge bobbing to and fro and eyes drowsy. He hasn't gotten this tipsy since, well he didn't want to think about the last time he did. It brought about bad memories. Still it felt good after so long to just let go.

"My I believe the boys are trying to raid the girl's room later on. Would you like to join them?"

The Earth King snorted in reply. He wasn't a child and he didn't want to suffer from the repercussions of being mischievous.

"So are you saying you don't have the overwhelming desire to see your fiancée? Did you convert back to a mindless barbarian?"

Amaimon's horn twitched but he didn't respond to the bait. Instead he got up and left his taunting brother. Mephisto pouted and decided to try to finish Kingdom hearts Dream drop distance, his fun departing.

The Earth King took off his slightly damp shirt and started to strip. Clad in only a towel he went towards the door that lead to the onsen. He paused, debating for a moment, lips rolling together.

For the first time in his life he felt lost. He didn't have anyone to discuss about this 'matter' on a personal level. His brother gives him advice and lectures but he was more of a talker than a listener. Plus he never opened his heart to his other siblings like the Okumura twins did; they were demons after all. Him and his brother were abnormally close for their kind though.

'I'm turning soft.' He shook his head of such trivial thoughts and opened the door.

The forest life was more active than he assumed and the minute he entered the steamed water hobgoblins, goblins, rolling bariyons, golems, as well as greenmen came out to pay respects. The green haired demon went into the water and leaned back against the rocks; listened to them talk. He was used to the noise of his kinsmen but it still rang throughout his ears.

One hobgoblin in particular was floating in the water like a beach ball, eyes closed. Amaimon frowned as he recognized it. "Behemoth..." He grabbed and dunked the demon underwater, ignoring how it was sputtering and struggling for air.

He pulled the demon out; releasing it but clawed fingers still dangerously close to its head. "What are you doing here?" His look was passive but the hobgoblin knew better and heard the implied malice in his master's voice.

Behemoth sweated not from the steam and started to talk in the naive demon language. Amaimon frowned. "So you followed Rin's familiar Kuro here?" It nodded its head and continued. "That still does not excuse you from leaving Gehenna. Rot brother was supposed to be watching you while I was on vacation." It made a hissing noise. "That useless fuck." He asked Astaroth to do one favor for him and he couldn't even do that.

Amaimon sat back and sighed; releasing his pet. He felt a headache forming, especially when Behemoth assumed it was fine to stay here and went to play with the other demons. The bariyons decided to roll and drop themselves in the hot spring and the goblins were playing in the water, both splashing everywhere.

He got out of the onsen minutes later clad in a black robe, Behemoth trailing behind him like a kicked puppy. The demon was sans leash but Amaimon still had enough power to control it by his willpower alone. 'Why me.' The Earth King put a thumb to his mouth; borderline whining.

"Give back Shiemi's bra you freaks!"

'What.' Amaimon face faulted. He didn't hear that right did he?

There was screaming as well as giggling. Amaimon wasn't surprised to run into Rin, Shima, Bon, Izumo, Paku, and Shiemi around the corner. The six were outside of their respective rooms, his half-brother and the monk both laughing while Bon looked exasperated. The girls seemed irate and his poor fiancée looked worried.

"What do you mean?" The pink haired monk snickered, leering. "I don't have her bra." He pulled out from his back a pair of stripped panties instead. Izumo went red all the way down to her neck, her cheeks puffing up.

"You...you asshole!" Shima tossed them to Rin before the summoner could get them back and Rin threw the panties at Bon, which conveniently landed on his face. He yelled again, trying to pull them off while Izumo put Shima in a headlock.

They laughed at the sight and the two remaining girls tried to help Bon pull the undergarments from his face. Rin grinned and revealed another piece of underwear, this time a lacy thong.

"Ummm...Rin that's Shura's." Shiemi exclaimed, blushing slightly.

The half demon blinked. "Really?" He grinned. "Score! I got something awesome Shima!"

"The hell! No you give those back! Just because she's drunk doesn't mean you take advantage!" Izumo let go of Shima to reach for the underwear. She growled as Rin bounced on his toes and played keep away. "Paku go get Okumura-sensei! Shiemi help me!"

Amaimon wasn't having any of this; he walked behind his half-brother and took the material. Rin huffed but he ignored him and tried to separate the irate woman from the boys.

Unfortunately for the Earth King Izumo still tried to strike out which caused the five of them to crash into each other.

Amaimon didn't think this day could get any worse. 'I was wrong.' He tried to sit up but found himself unable to. Slowly opening his eyes he was face to face with his fiancée.

He could feel someone was under his legs, Shiemi was on top of him, and someone else was straddling the both of them. The blond teen let out a squeak.

'Oh my.' Shiemi was at a loss for words at the close proximity she had with the other male. She was so close that the girl could make out the demon's high nose and his sharp cheekbones. Amaimon's eyes were a vivid shade of blue, Shiemi noticed as his sleep rings made them even more profound.

She gulped when her eyes ranked down to his lips parted from shock. Shiemi recalled the kiss previously and subconsciously leaned in closer. Amaimon's eyes widen and he found himself closing them; anticipating.

"Rin I can't believe you! I only went to the onsen for a minute and you already ran off to cause trouble!"

Yukio's voice jolted both of them out of their stupor. Shiemi felt herself being hoisted to her feet by her irate teacher after the rest of them parted. Amaimon rose on his legs last and turned away, his back facing them.

"Moriyama-san are you alright?" The exorcist asked concerned. The exwire hesitated before nodding her head; not grasping how she was two seconds away from kissing Amaimon. She couldn't even put blame on the other man because she was the one that initiated it.

Yukio frowned, staring down at his brother as well as the pink haired monk. "Honestly you two."

"But-" Yukio cut off his brother.

"No excuses. Bad enough that you stole a teacher's underwear but you also had your friends involved as well." The exorcist teacher gestured towards Bon who finally had the panties off his face; giving them to an embarrassed Izumo.

Yukio raised an eyebrow at Amaimon. "What is he doing here? Paku never informed me of the Earth King."

"He...he tried to help us stop the boys." Shiemi's voice rang out, barely being heard. Her heart beat wildly against her chest and she felt light headed; mind racing.

"I see. At least there is someone else on a mature level other than Bon." Yukio shook his head and sighed. "Rin you are sleeping in my room tonight."

Shima snickered and covered his mouth, making a joke about 'Rin getting lucky.' The half demon scuffed and hit his friend upside the head before walking next to his twin brother, tail lagging along as he was escorted.

The rest of the teenagers dispersed as well, Shiemi being the last one to go back to the girl's shared room. She gave Amaimon one last look before scurrying away.

Amaimon let out a shaky breath once everyone parted, shoulders shivering. 'Does she...?' He licked his lips, the question lingering. If she was responding to him again that meant that not all was lost. He could practically feel her energy vibrating when she looked him up and down, sparks flying when Shiemi leaned in to kiss.

There was something other than the urge to rut in his being. His stomach felt odd and he found himself smiling silly. He paced towards his and his brother's shared room, glad that Behemoth was smart enough to run back when he encountered the exwires.


	13. Chapter 13

Marriage allegation chapter 13

By the Fujoshi, a.k.a Otaku no baka

Here's the second part. I thank sm_candy once again for betaing this.

_**Notes**: _LO is Comic LO, which as you know is a loli-con magazine. Every book Amaimon buys are actual magazines, including the one that AOE is published in. Tankobon or Tank is an independent book you can buy in Japan. Like a graphic novel. Taiko drums are those massive Japanese drums that they have in festivals.

Iburi-gakko, which means "smoked and pickled things," are usually smoked and pickled Japanese vegetables. Mostly daikon, they are a specialty in Akita.

If I own AOE I would make a spin off with Amaimon already to go with the Yukio one.

* * *

Amaimon wasn't amazed with his brother in a sour mood the next day along with that red head female.

They split up into groups, Mephisto with some of the boys, Shura with the girls, and Yukio with his brother and the rest. The Earth king felt like he had the short end of the stick being with his aniue, the weird kid with the puppet, as well as that short bald monk.

The festival wasn't until later on tonight so Mephisto suggested that they 'immerse themselves in the culture of Akita.' To Amaimon that meant being tortured.

They went to a few shrines, saw some buildings, and shopped around. Amaimon put his nail to his lips and tried to withhold agonizing over the boredom. He was glad that Mephisto at least stopped at a local book store, the weird kid mocking the teacher inside.

While his brother distracted and restraining himself from throwing his precious student into Gehenna's gate, Amaimon snuck off to the manga section. He glanced at the titles, brows in thought. "Ah." He picked up a copy of Young Ace and Jump Square, the only satisfaction he would get on this short excursion.

"Amaimon." The demon froze at Mephisto's dry voice near his ear. "Goofing off I see."

He turned his head and didn't miss a beat, not intimidated by a hung over time lord. "They have LO here for you aniue."

Mephisto made a face and Amaimon didn't feel bad about dealing with the repercussions; he wasn't protecting Takara. No he wanted to strike out and badger his brother more. The time lord twisted his mouth so badly that the Earth King used all of his willpower to not laugh straight out at him.

Amaimon barely winced when Mephisto pulled him by the ear painfully to whisper. "I will deal with your outlandish behavior later."

When the older demon walked away mumbling did the Earth King break out in chuckles, going to the counter to pay for his manga.

The rest of the afternoon was mediocre, with only a few more stops during the excursion before going back to the inn.

Amaimon sat in his shared room reading Young Ace in only a pair of hobgoblin pattern boxers and a blue shirt, engrossed in the serialization. Luck was on his side and Mephisto didn't punish him too harshly due to being half hung over. The Time lord only gave him a lecture and restricted him to their room with his magic.

'The point of this trip was to bring me to the festival and enrich myself as aniue said so why am I here?' Amaimon scuffed to himself.

He pulled the magazine away from his face and put it to the side; closed tactfully and preciously. He had a massive amount of magazines, tankobon, and novels at his brother's mansion and despite what his aniue said about 'destroying things,' he treated books with intensive care. Amaimon loved literature since he could remember.

Amaimon jumped to his feet with a 'whoop,' balancing on one toe. He steadied himself and paced over to the closet, opening the screen door and rummaging inside.

He pulled out from his bag the yukata he brought for the festival. It wasn't the same one he bought from Hokkaido or the one his brother forced him into with the animal print. No this one he had crafted specifically in Gehenna. It was green and blue slashes, with tones of black on the sleeves as well as the slash belt. Leaves and vine like patterns wrapped around the sleeves and went up to the shoulders. The dark hues seemed to shine as it was reflected from the luminous light.

The colors reminded him of Shiemi and a memory from his past, before the society order of demons etched into his mind and lifestyle. He shook his head of silly notions and started to strip.

Most of his wounds were healed already except for the slash on his chest, which still ached. 'I will have to deal with that later.' He blew out a puff of air and put on the outfit along with the accessories, tying the obi slash last.

The sleeves were longer than he expected but it wasn't a big deal as he waved them around. His clawed fingers flexed under them before he walked back to the closet and pulled out a pair of get sandals. They were simple; made with hollyleaf cherry wood and a green threaded strap.

"Finished." He put his hands next to the Kinchaku bag on his waist and pondered on a method to get out. The only way to cancel out aniue's magic would be to use his brother's own. Amaimon went back to the closet once more and found the infinity key given to him ages ago.

"What is aniue planning?" His brother wasn't stupid so he must have been absent minded on purpose. Or maybe due to being hung over he simply forgot/didn't care that Amaimon got out?

The Earth King wasn't going to neglect a gift in a goblin's mouth so he used the infinity key, watching it hover and spark in his hand as it interacted with the time space magic around his shared room. It cancelled out the field and fell back into his palm.

Amaimon used it again, putting it into the bathroom lock and thinking about the festival before vanishing.

* * *

"Are you ok?"

Paku asked in concern towards Shiemi. The blond girl blinked once before laughing nervously.

"I'm fine just thinking too hard!"

"That doesn't happen too often."

"Izumo!"

The three girls were at the Kanto festival wearing yukata. Paku had on a bright yellow and orange one with sun and star patterns. A black night sky star pattern obi was around her waist. Izumo on the other hand had a dark red and black yukata, the collar patterns of grey. Dead fall leaves trickled down the robe along with branches and vines. Her normally raven hair was pulled into a tight high bun.

Shiemi had on a black on white yukata with various flower patterns. The girl said it reminded her of Gehenna so that's why she picked it. The other two girls were surprised since the blond Tamer would normally have on flashy colorful earth tones. Lilies, Aster plants, and Carnations were some of the flowers that were noticeable. The herbologist had her blond hair tied up into two loose braids resting on her collar.

"You told me you would try to treat Shiemi better after what happened!" Paku lectured to her friend, who only gave her a huff. "Today is the festival so we should have fun!"

The girls went to the booths, playing various games and trying out different kinds of foods. "I never had gakko like this before!" Shiemi sighed as she munched on a container of smoked pickled daikon radish with tuna.

"I did once a long time ago."

"Oh yeah you are a shrine maiden so you travel around a lot don't you?" Izumo pouted at her friend's leery look.

"It's...it's nothing special."

"Oh don't blush! I always thought it was cool! You could summon so easily too."

"Paku that's enough!" Izumo hissed and Shiemi couldn't help but laugh. "And what are you laughing about?!"

The girl's antics were interrupted when the boys met up with them. "Oi! Girls!"

"Rin!" The half demon waved and ran over first. He had on a blue and black coal tar pattern yukata. "What made you wear that of all things?" Izumo snickered and pointed towards his clothes.

"Hey I think it's pretty cool! I found it over the internet. I never thought to see that dork's minions on clothes." The girls knew 'that dork,' was referring to Rin's half-brother Astaroth.

"Awwww when did Kuro show up?" Shiemi pointed to the cat resting on Rin's head, whining about how crowded it was.

"Somehow he followed us all the way here. Aniki wasn't happy about it." Rin shrugged; he couldn't care less. The cat was theirs, having the most interest with him, and he felt that Kuro should be able to do what he wanted within reason. If Kuro wanted to tag along, eat fish, and hang out so be it.

The girls petted the demon cat's head and fussed over him until the rest of the men came over.

"Ugh this is insane." Shima whined.

"You should be used to this. You recall the times that the shrine would help or host festivals in Kyoto?" Bon grunted as he tried to push his way through.

"Yeah I do; I would always manage to get out of work because I was the youngest."

Bon and Konekomaru scuffed in annoyance at the other monk lacking responsibilities compared to themselves. "No wonder Juzo-san has so many problems." They mumbled.

"You two look different compared to Rin." Izumo gestured towards the three males. Bon had on a more mature yukata that was royal blue and gold, with cloud patterns. Konekomaru wore a fully black one with silver fishes swimming in the background and a woven obi slash. Then they looked to the final male and shook their heads. Shima had on black yukata with snowmen demons in the background. Cute snowmen demons dancing around.

"Really Shima..."

"What? I thought it was cool."

"You do know that Amaimon's kinsmen are snowmen golems correct?" Shiemi peeped out, which caused everyone to turn to her and Shima to pale.

"Damn. I didn't need to be reminded of Broco head."

The rest of them mumbled under their breaths as well and Shiemi was confused; did she say something wrong?

"Nii-san! Where are you?!"

"Oh shit; well its time to jet!" Yukio's yell broke the tense ambiance. Rin grabbed onto Shiemi's hand and pulled her through the crowd, Kuro latching onto his scalp harder and causing the teen to wince.

* * *

"Was it really a good idea to do that Rin?" The shortest member said once they were a good distance away.

Rin shrugged. "Do you want to hang around my brother, the clown, as well as Shura when they start drinking sake?"

Konekomaru thought for a moment and nodded his head soberly; he did have a point.

"Ummm Rin..." Paku pointed to how him and Shiemi still had joined hands. He blushed and let go immediately.

"Well...well let's try to have fun while we are away from the stiffs."

Shiemi rubbed her hand and flushed; it felt weird and tingly holding Rin's hand. She couldn't figure out why and decided to put that information away for later.

The group went around and ate more food, octopus balls, pickled vegetables, as well as various kinds of fresh grilled fish. Kuro was stuffed and lazily sleeping on Rin's head by the time the teens went to play the festival games.

"I bet I could win that." Shima boasted to the girls at the giant plush whale that reminded them of the beach incident behind a ring toss game.

"Yeah right." Izumo folder her arms in her sleeves and snorted.

All of them were surprised that the pink haired monk not only won the toy, but also several more in the other games as well.

"I guess when Shima is determined he can get a lot done." The black and blond monk noted.

"Yeah; too bad he's so lazy." The other monk quipped.

"Hey shut up. I work but I prefer to get stuff done when I have the company of women."

Rin laughed and the others only shook their heads. Shiemi couldn't help but giggle too, enjoying her first time in a new place with her friends.

The tamer eeped as she was pulled into the crowd while the others were distracted. She was going to summon Nii-chan until she heard a voice whisper in her ear.

"It is only me."

"Amaimon?!" Shiemi turned around to stare at the demon now in front of her. "Why?"

The Earth King wasn't sure how to explain to his fiancée that the others would not be thrilled to hang around him, that they barely tolerated his presence enough as it is. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I see."

They walked away from the main crowd in silence, going further along the road. The demon stopped at a small incline and sat down.

Shiemi sat down as well, seeing the lights as well as the crowd downhill. She hugged the goblin plush that Shima won for her earlier.

"I want to apologize." The tamer was surprised at Amaimon breaking the stillness. "I...I had a lapse in judgment." The demon had his knees drawn up, resting on them.

Shiemi stared at the pale skin on his legs that revealed itself from the defensive position. 'He doesn't really seem like a demon. He reminds me of Rin.' The Earth King was eccentric at times but he seemed human in other ways the more she discovered him.

'So he wears stockings?' That was new. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Amaimon wearing a skirt or a dress like that one mission they had with a transgender ghost recently.

Amaimon was confused on why his fiancée was tittering with mirth but continued. "I shouldn't bit you like that. Forcing you was not my objective."

The herbologist calmed herself down. "What was your objective then Mai-chan?"

Amaimon put his thumb near his lips. Should he really confess to the girl? Part of him, he hated to admit, was afraid. This whole engagement was half baked and one sided. He wanted to piss off his half-brother at first but he also had genuine interest in the tamer. The more he discovered her the more it grew into this agonizing feeling in his core that resided currently.

The idea that she might reject him made his words stick in his throat. "I...I'm not sure." It was a half lie because he wasn't really sure what he wanted now. If they finished the marriage she would have to live in Gehenna with him, away from her friends as well as her family. She would still be around Nii-chan the greenman as well as his Garden but she couldn't be an exorcist anymore. Her life, her memories, everything would be taken away from her.

He bit into his nail; not being egocentric wasn't part of his personality. Demons by nature were possessive. His brothers didn't give a damn so why should he? 'None of them have a stable mate either.' Outside of Satan none of them could hold onto a demon or a human, man, woman, or lover for long outside of procreation. He wanted to keep Shiemi and he refuse to mess this up.

Shiemi wondered what was on Amaimon's mind. He seemed restless. 'He reminds me of-' she paused at the realization. The demon reminded him of herself when she was around Yukio. 'That can't be right can it?'

It had to be with the kisses, the picnic, introducing himself to her mother, and even taking her out on dates. The Earth King didn't find her as a conquest or a ploy but was interested in her in that fashion.

The tamer rolled her lips together. 'But I thought he was lonely.' The event when he told her of his home in Gehenna Shiemi assumed that he was using her to develop a friendship or to pass time. Not to be interested in her like that. 'He's serious...'

Shiemi brought her sleeves to her lips, her face scarlet and flushed. 'He...he wants me to be his girlfriend!' The tamer trembled at the ideal. 'Do I even want that!?' The kiss came up in her head, how she responded to his mouth, and the poor girl found herself falling over in a messy baffled blush.

"Shiemi!" Amaimon was astonished that the blond girl fell over, catching her before she planted face first in the grass. Swirls were in her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Ugh." The herbologist tried to bring herself back to normal. She almost passed out again when she found herself in Amaimon's arms. "Piya!" She flailed around, accidentally slapping the poor demon in the face.

Amaimon wanted to rub his temples as they had this dance again. "The festival is starting."

"Oh!" She calmed down as the demon helped Shiemi back to her seat to watch the lanterns dance in the distance. Fireworks as well as taiko drums ran out over the laughter and delight of the crowd.

"It's so pretty!" The blond girl 'oohed' at the various decorative ornaments carried by several shrine men. They lit up the evening sky like fireflies during the summer. She couldn't help but clasp her hands together near her mouth in glee.

Amaimon found himself watching the girl next to him rather than the display. How her green eyes reflected against the lights, her lips opened in amazement, the way her yukata clung to her body.

Shiemi was startled when the demon hugged her close to him.

"I just want to do this." He whispered in her ear. The blond teen swallowed but nodded her head in acceptance. She could vaguely hear the noise and lights over her rapidly beating heart.

The tamer shivered as he traced a clawed finger down to the center of her back. She shut her eyes, grasping the grass to the sides of her.

Amaimon closed his eyes as he held her. There was a sense of peace being near his wife to be like this. He couldn't help but snuggle closer, bringing his nose in between her neck. 'Ah, she still has that wound.' That fact that she didn't bother to cover it made his pride swell.

Shiemi didn't know what to do so she brought her arms awkwardly around the other demon. They stayed like that a few moments longer.

"Amaimon, is it that you love me?" The Tamer decided to be open and blunt as possible.

The demon hugging her froze. Shiemi thought she was wrong until he pulled back at arm's length and stared into her eyes. His mouth was set in a thin line and he looked serious. "I d-"

"Let go of Shiemi you freak!"

Both of them jumped. Amaimon recovered first; letting go of his fiancée and putting her behind him protectively.

There was his half-brother, flames and sword out, running towards him barefooted. He growled in frustration and leaped to his feet, meeting him halfway before he did something stupid.

The two collided, Amaimon catching Rin's sword between his hands. He dug his geta into the ground under him, balancing himself before he kicked him in the chest.

"Guys stop!" Shiemi screamed out. She wanted to moan when her other friends appeared as well, weapons and wards out.

"Are you ok?" Konekomaru asked as he protected Shiemi; trying to summon his power.

Rin groaned as he tried to get his barrings back. Shiemi vanishing had him concerned so the Ex wires searched the grounds for her. He was the first to find the Tamer, his blood boiling at the sight of that freak using her again.

The half demon didn't have time to move when there was a crash and Amaimon landed on his chest, making him cough up blood.

"You don't learn do you otouto?" He raised his foot and stomped on his half-brother's face. "I let you win that one time. If I refused aniue's order you would had died then."

The Earth King felt something bite into his shoulder and tried to swat away the annoying inugami demons. "Get away from him! I knew you weren't anything but horrible."

Part of him noted that this wasn't the way to get wife to be's friends on his side. 'Stupid otouto.' The momentary relapse was enough for Rin to flare up his flames, causing Amaimon to jump back.

Satan's flames flickered and flamed, Rin's eyes even more dilated. He growled, on the verge of losing it.

"Not this time." Amaimon changed as well; his arms becoming longer and greener. The demon's white and green tail spouted out behind him as well. "You won't be lucky again otouto!"

The Earth king surged and both of them clashed; he punched forward and collided with Rin's sword. The half demon tried to block it but the force was so strong that it sent him up in the air and halfway across the clearing.

"Rin!" Shima and Bon tried to come to the rescue. Amaimon sucked in a breath and blew out a fiery, poisonous stream, causing the two teenagers to step back.

"Stop this!" The demon roared, barring his teeth. "I-"

The others didn't have a chance to respond as something crashed into Amaimon, causing them to fall. Behind the dust and smoke appeared Mephisto standing on top of his brother in a massive crater.

"Ah there you are children! I was concerned when Okumura-san told me that the lot of you ran off!" The head of Cross stood up straight and said casually as if a fight didn't just happen. He had on a bright pink yukata with mini Panty head prints as well as a fox mask on his head.

Shima opened then closed his mouth; Bon and Konekomaru were speechless as well sitting on their behinds.

Amaimon grunted; he lifted his head and tried to intensify his power. A geta to the back of his head caused him to eat the dirt again. 'Fuck you...aniue.' He wasn't going to hurt the others; he was going to stop them and explain the situation. He cared about his wife to be and he wanted to tell them how their 'friend' Rin impeached on it.

"Now Amaimon I told you to be good." Mephisto clicked his tongue. "Look at you, about to harm these humans. Your own fiancée. Do you have any idea how much damage you caused?"

Mephisto sound calm but the others could feel the intensity. Shiemi parted from her friends and spoke up. "Pheles-san you're wrong! He wasn't going to hurt me; he was only holding me."

"What?" Izumo exclaimed first, appalled. The boys were confused as well; didn't she fear the Earth King? Why in the world would they do that?

"I mean I..." Shiemi blushed; she didn't know how to explain this. She barely knew her own feelings!

"Pheles-san!" The voice of Yukio diverted the attention of the others. The exorcist was up and about, his own Satan flames flaring and his guns out as he ran towards them in his black and snowflake patterned yukata.

"Ah Okumura-san. I see you have better control over your powers now."

Yukio blinked and stared at his hands. 'I never realized...' He cursed in his head and focused, turning back to normal. "I found my brother; is the situation clear?"

Mephisto shrugged. "Amaimon is sated." He gestured towards the demon who was lazily wagging his tail under him. He was panting in dismay and digging his claws into the earth.

Shura came up behind them in a sultry low cut brown and black yukata with fall leaves, her red hair fanning around her neck. On her shoulder was Rin, who was growling at the frustration of being interrupted. "Oh wow." She smirked amused at the situation. "Yuki your tail is out."

"Don't call me that." Yukio growled and tried to hide his tail. Mephisto stepped off of his brother and kicked him in his stomach upward. Shiemi paled.

He caught him effortlessly in his claw hand. "I'll deal with Amaimon myself. The rest of you try to enjoy the rest of the evening." With a pink poof they were gone.

The Tamer wanted to explain to her principle to not be so harsh, that it wasn't his fault. 'If he was treated like that all the time no wonder he had the personality he did.' She frowned.

Izumo took her frustration as fatigue from the battle. "Hey lets go try to enjoy the rest of the festival with Paku."


End file.
